Two Sides of The Same Coin (Mature version)
by L.O.R.D I.N.G.O
Summary: Kagami and Konata are now dating, but what will their friends think if they discover this? What is Kagami reaction for many of Konata's actions? What will happen to our girls when they met the famous (OC)band Children of Hell? Yuri / OC / Lemon / No Flames / Con-Crit / R&R / KonaKaga PS.: M-rated version of my fanfic, it's the same as T version until Ch4!
1. Prologue - A New Story Begins

**The Two Sides of a Same Coin** A Fanfic based on Lucky Star

Author Note - The band Children of Hell is formed as the following:

King (Guitar/Lead Vocal/Backing Vocal) (OC)

Keeper (Guitar/Lead Vocal/Backing Vocal) (OC)

Mr. Madman (Bass/Backing Vocal) (OC)

Savage (Drums/Backing Vocal) (OC)

Author Note 2 - When someone if thinking it will appear as _italic._

Author Note 3 - Hope you have fun with it :D And let the story begin!

** Berlin Airport – Morning (Sometime between 6AM and 7AM)**

"Man... I can't stand anymore! Where in the hell is the airplane?!"

"I told you to don't wast the money from the last two tours in trash! But you insisted in buying new things! If we didn't wasted all the money we could buy a particular airplane."

"What are you talking? We know you're crazy, it's even in your name!"

"Ahem... STAGE NAME!"

"Yea, yea... Screw this... You're too jealous because you can't sing too well while playing your bass aren't you?"

"Guys, let's calm down. It had been only one hour, there's no need to worry, the airplane is soon coming..."

The band Children of Hell started some years ago and was one of the most influential bands of all time, playing from Hard Rock songs to Death Metal ones, they always did an amazing work. A four members group.

King is the band leader, a stylish guitar player, he knows a wide range of techniques on both guitar and vocal. Has many guitars, but uses mostly three: a Gibson Les Paul, an Ibanez and a custom Music Man guitar, all them white. His vocal style is remarkable, he only sings the Power Ballads and the Death Metal songs, considered one of the bests guitarists in the world by the magazine Rolling Stones, although he don't care about that. A tall man, with "not too short, not too long" light brown hair, Japanese descendant. He's the one who composes most of the band songs.

Keeper is the second guitarist, many consider him even better than King, uses Dean and ESP guitars, he also make the lead vocal for some songs, principally Rock and Metal songs, also considered one of the best guitarists of all time by the same magazine King was, don't care even a little. A small man, long dark brown hair, his family origins is unknown.

Mr. Madman is the bassist, he did an amazing work until now. The silly guy in the band, don't mind too much to ranks, but never was ranked tough. A very tall man, being almost 200 cm, has no hair, and in the head he tattooed the word: "Bass".

Savage is the drummer, many consider him as the second most important member in the band, only losing to King (the original founder), is considered the fastest drummer in the world, also is known for playing drums with creativity, one of the best drummers of all time by Rolling Stones, different from other members he does care about the ranks, and being one of the best is not enough, so he is still up to become the best. An average height man, but as strong as a MMA fighter, long blond hair.

After two hours of delay the band was finally inside the airplane and ready to go to Japan, make an amazing concert. Two hours signing autographs and taking photos, now that they are inside the plane there's no more need to worry about it, they got the entire A-Class section for themselves.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Hiiragi's House – Night (sometime between 23PM and 2AM)**

On Kagami's bedroom, she was already on her bed, preparing herself to sleep, when she suddenly remembered an important thing. She ran quietly downstairs and picked up the telephone, her cellphone was charging, with no more battery left so she wasn't able to use it, and typed a number quickly, then waited anxiously to hear the Otaku voice.

"Kagamin~~, why are you calling me this late? If I didn't wake up fast dad and Yutakka would wake up..."

"Sorry for bothering, but... I told you I was going to call you this night, didn't I?"

"Ah, yea, you told me that at school, but I forgot and slept before waiting for your call, anyway, what's the matter?"

"I just wanted to know how well you were..."

"For your information, I was doing amazing with amazing dreams until I hear my cellphone ringtone and it's you..."

"But... I'm sor..."

"I didn't finish it! Let me finish! Don't say a word until then ok?"

"OK"

Tears were already falling from the pretty light violet eyes, she didn't mean to make Konata feel bad, she only wanted to talk a little with the little girl, then she receive that answer, such a rude one... That almost made her hang up the call, but instead she waited and heard Konata words.

"So, where was I... Ah! Until I hear my cellphone ringtone and it's you... That made me feel so relieved, I thought you forgot me Kagamin~... Please never do it again *sob*"

"I promise you, I won't never forget again! NEVER! Please forgive me..."

Both were already crying while talking.

"I forgive you Kagami... Love you..."

"Love you too..."

When Kagami hung up the call she broke down in tears, how would she say to her family about her feelings. No one ever suspected it, until that night, when Tsukasa was going to the kitchen get some water and found her sister on the phone, she heard every single word going out Kagami's mouth, principally "Love you too". _Who could it be?_ The younger sister wondered, _But most important, why was onee-chan crying? I have to figure it out._

The older twin went up stairs and laid down on the bed again, it was already 2 AM, but she only was able to sleep one hour later, all the crying almost took her sleep away, but it didn't when she remembered there was someone to call her "wife", and that person she would met again in some hours. Even they were secretly dating for some weeks she never felt that way, maybe the night confusion disturbed her mind. _The dinner was quite boring, dad and mom weren't at home, so we had to do our own stuff, but again Matsuri started picking a fight with me, because Tsukasa forgot to say to me to buy groceries... It's already the second time, but now there was missing lots of items on the supermarket nearby, I had to go even further to get it and when I come home all I hear is Matsuri angry words... She was so angry that she didn't do the food well and it was tasting bad, then I had to finish studying and after forgot to __call Konata which mislead to something bad... At least in the end turned good. Good night myself. _And then she slept... She had no dreamsand woke up some hours after, got ready to go to school and when walking downstairs found Tsukasa eating her bread, but differently from other days today she was serious, and that never meant a good thing.

"Good morning Tsukasa..."

"Good morning..."

"Why all this serious look?"

"It... It's nothing!"

_ Tsukasa don't know how to lie and it was clear she was lying this time, but why would she lie to me? Could it be..._

"Kagami, Tsukasa, hurry or you'll be late for school!"

Inori differently from Matsuri worried a little more about her younger sisters, and she was right if they didn't hurry they would be very late, Kagami didn't finish her bread and ran away with it in her mouth while Tsukasa ran on her side.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

_Well, I'm not late at least! _Kagami thought, _now i have to run to my classroom otherwise I will be late for sure!_

And then she got on her classroom, Misao and Ayano were already worried about her, she never misses classes and never gets late, but that day she was already late, _Maybe something happened to her? _Misao thought, she was desiring that nothing happened to the tsundere, when she found Kagami coming near them she was tranquilized, nothing happened to the girl.

"Hiiragi! Why were you so late? I was already worried about you"

Kagami heart was beating fast because of the running, so she wasn't able to properly answer the question, she was breathing too fast so the answer looked like:

"*Pff...* *Pfff...* Sorry *Pff...* My alarm clock didn't work... Ahh..."

Then she sat on the chair and prepared herself to classes.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Kyoto Airport – Many hours after the band took off**

The band was very close to Kyoto, the plane was about to land and that's where they would do their first concert in Asia for this tour, a huge crowd was already waiting for them, but to don't be annoyed by this crowd they "disguised" as normal civilians, put hats, and cheap sunglasses, also a big jacket to hide the body, so no one would recognize them, in the last moments they exited from A-Class and sat on four places they paid on the Economic Class, it was the first clever thing Mr. Madman suggested since the band started.

"I just hope the crazy guy idea works... The people here knows that we're Children of Hell..."

"No worries Keeper, I gave them a free copy of "Marching to Hell" single with my signature to they keep their mouths shut."

"Who in the hell would like your signature *evil laughs*?"

"Why do you two keep picking up a fight?"

"That's because I know he's jealous of my amazing vocal *evil laughs*."

"Meh, you only shouts... Keeper is the one with amazing vocals."

"Did you forget about songs like 'Running Through The Rain' and the melodic part of 'Marching to Hell'? I don't only shout *laughs*, you forgot that I also sing the Power Ballads."

"That doesn't matter, mostly of the concert you only shout."

"Guys, let's calm down, the plane is already landing, let's prepare to get out here."

The plane landed as soon as Keeper suggested to stop the fighting, they exited and no one noticed that they were the famous band, just four weird looking guys, so many even kept distance from those four people.

"Ahh... We're finally here!"

"Hell yea, I think I won't be able to play drums in some hours after staying all that hours in a plane..."

"Man, I'm tired, will we go to the hotel now?"

"Soon, just let me buy some food."

"Savage, you only think about food don't you?"

"What can I do King? I need to eat a lot to have enough energy to play drums *laughs*"

The four weird guys went to the nearest cafeteria and as King was the one who knew Japanese best he asked for four Shoyo Ramen and paid with the money which was changed from Euros to Yens in the end of the European part of the world tour. Even the waitress wanted to keep distance from them, they were too weird to be normal humans.

"What is this?"

"Shoyo Ramen. It's pretty good, taste it."

"I thought we were going to eat sushis."

"What do you think? That everyone here eats sushis and sashimis? Nah... It's stuff for rich people."

"And aren't we rich?"

"We are, but if we bought that I wouldn't have money to pay the food and would have to pay with my credit card, then everyone would know that we're the members of the band those guys there are waiting"

"Makes sense to me..."

"See, not every drummer is idiot *laughs*"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I didn't have to explain it to you twice *laughs*"

All the four members laughed, and that made people keep a distance bigger from them, _they aren't only weird looking, they are crazy too,_ a normal civilian thought.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

**Post Author Note (PAN) 1 - **This was it! The prologue! Hope you enjoyed it. I made the band parts longer because I wanted to better introduce them, the next chapters will feature mostly only Lucky Star cast.

**PAN2 - **The band is a reference to many other real bands I like:

Stage Names - Based on Helloween Songs:

King - King for a Thousand Years

Keeper - Keeper of The Seven Keys

Mr. Madman - Who's Mr. Madman?

Savage - Savage

The guitars used by King and Keeper are also references:

Gibson Les Paul - Michael Weikath (Helloween)

Music Man - John Petrucci (Dream Theater)

Ibanez - Steve Vai (Steve Vai)

Dean - Dave Mustaine (Megadeth)

ESP - Alexi Laiho (Children of Bodom)


	2. Chapter 1 - May Your Wish Come True

**Two Sides Of The Same Coin** _Chapter 1 - May Your Wish Come True_

"_I walk beside you_

_Wherever you are_

_Whatever it takes_

_No matter how far_

_Through all that may come_

_And all that may go_

_I walk beside you_

_I walk beside you"_

_I Walk Beside You – Dream Theater_

**Konata's house - Evening (sometime between 18:00 and 20:00)**

_ Will Kagamin really come? I think that today at lunch I kinda scared her... But it was quite good *laughs*_

Konata and Kagami supposed to meet at the otaku house at 5pm, she was already over an hour late, and that made Konata worried, her wife wasn't there and because of the ''lunch incident'' that day she was worried to never see Kagami again the same way she did, the tsundere would never look at her eyes again with passion, but now with fury. Yutaka was not at home this day, she was at Minami house, which would allow Konata kiss and hug Kagami passionately the whole night, without being caught in a embarrassing scene.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

**School - Many Hours Earlier - Lunch Time**

"Hello guys!"

"Ah, onee-chan... Welcome."

"Good afternoon Kagami-san"

"Hi Kagami-sama!"

"Why do you keep calling me this way?" Kagami asked in a tone that she was ready to jump and cut off Konata neck.

"Never mind... Shall we eat now? We've been waiting for you. Why did you take more time to come here today?"

"Ah, it was nothing... Just Misao and Ayano talked a little to me before I came here."

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

**School - Some Minutes Earlier - Just Before Lunch**

"Hiiragi! Now that classes are over let's talk a little."

"Kusakabe, can't we talk later, I'm quite busy right now..."

"I bet you're going to see that midget and leave us alone again *fake sob*. I know how much you love that little girl"

"That's not true..." - Her face was starting to be red

"What part is not true?"

"You too Ayano?!"

"Well, what can I do? Since we entered here in Ryouou you never lunched with us, and coincidentally it was when you met Tsukasa new friends..."

Kagami face was becoming more and more red, she was already acting nervously and all she wanted to do was run away, but if she did it, her friends would know that she loved one of the girls, and as when they usually say Konata she blushes they would know that Konata is the lover. _Why do I have to feel that, why can't I just love boys just like other girls does..._

"Is anything wrong Hiiragi?"

"No... It's nothing... Just leave me alone for a little... I promise after holidays I will lunch with you."

"YAY! Hiiragi will lunch with us after holidays! I can't wait!"

_Kusakabe... You're too happy... Is everything alright? _The tsundere thought. And she was right, why was she all that happy just because they're going to lunch together.

Kagami left the classroom and went forward to lunch with her sister and friends.

"You're showing too much affection Misao... I think you're the one in love with another girl here..."

"WHAT?! ME? I MEAN THIS PERSON HERE? A LESBIAN? Nah... No way..."

"So why were you blushing when Hiiragi looked so timid and lonely... Your eyes don't lie to me, I think you're in love with our friend."

"Can I share a secret with you?"

"Yes."

"You promise me you won't tell anybody about it?"

"Of course I will not! If I told anyone else about it, won't it not be a secret anymore?"

"So..."

Then Misao came close to Ayano and whispered some words on her ear, which made Ayano's face light red. _So I was right... Why didn't you tell me earlier Misao?_******~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

**School – Some minutes later – Lunch Time**

"What did you talk about?"

"That's not of your interest Konata!"

"Why not?"

"Nah... Nothing... The only thing is that the first day after holidays I won't lunch with you, as I promised that I would lunch with them..."

"But that way I will feel lonely Kagamin~ *fake sob*"

The otaku's face was already very close to the tsundere's, as close as they would almost share a kiss right there, but they already talked about it, they won't say anything about their relationship to don't surprise their friends. _I imagine what would Tsukasa think about it... A good girl like her... She would never understand... I think I'm too worried about my sister... Maybe she won't think anything... But... _Kagami was interrupted when Tsukasa asked Konata why was she so close. And her lover was no more too close. _That was close..._

"Ah... It's nothing... Just messing up with your sis you know *laughs*"

Then the four girls talked a little and ate their bento. Then the bell rang and Kagami went to the bathroom and right after she was going back to her classroom, but she was surprised with Konata on her chair, waiting for her with a malicious smile on her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Ah... Nothing... Let me go back... But before we get separated again..."

Konata got up, walked in Kagami's direction, held her hand up and brought it up to her chest level, then she looked deeply at the light violet eyes, as well Kagami did for the pretty green Konata's eyes, and after a brief second Konata kissed her wife. Kagami was confused, but she liked it, so she didn't push Konata back. _Why do I have to like this girl's mouth? Why can't I... I don't know... Konata... That's all I can think now... Konata... Konata... Wife... I do love her! But I still don't feel good, like if our love is not good... No... We love each other and I'm sure I love her!_

"I love you..."

"I know Konata... I love you too..."

Then she went back to her class, while Kagami just sat back on her seat and the guilt feeling took over her body. _Why? Why? WHY?!_ Then she looked around, it looked no one noticed that, but then she found Misao at Ayano's side, both surprised. Then Misao started to cry, Ayano tried to help, but she wasn't able to do nothing, Kusakabe was too weak minded and that scene just ended with all her small mind strength.

_Does that mean, she likes me too?_

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Konata's house – Night (Sometime between 20:30 and 21:30)**

_I think she won't come... Why did I do this today?_

*ding dong*

_Is she? IS SHE?_

Konata ran from her bedroom and went on the front door, then she opened very happily thinking Kagami was there, but all she saw was the pizza delivery guy, with a pizza on his hand.

"Is this Izumi Soujiro house?"

All Konata's happiness was changed to a deep sorrow.

"Yes... It is..."

"Here, he bought this pizza and already paid it."

"Thanks..."

Then the pizza delivery went away Konata closed the door sadly. And with the pizza on her hand she went to Soujiro work room and gave him his pizza without all her enthusiasm. _Is something wrong with Konata? She always like to eat pizza..._ Then she went upstairs to her bedroom again and continued to play her new Visual Novel, but what she wasn't feeling good, so she went downstairs quietly and on the kitchen she picked up a knife and prepared herself to cut her wrists, but then the campaign ringed again, Konata went there sadly and then she opened the door and the surprise. Kagami was standing there with a cute cloth and carrying a bag with pajamas.

"Kagamin ~!"

"Sheesh... Don't say any more word. I'm here for you and only for you."

Then Konata dropped the knife she was carrying on the ground and started to cry while hugging with passion the other girl. Kagami noticed the knife and didn't say a word about it. _Was she sad because of what happened today? No way... She started... Was she sad because she thought I wasn't going to come here? And then with her creative mind she thought I'd never love her back again._

"Konata..."

"Kagamin~"

Both looked deeply at the other eyes again, and they almost shared another kiss, when Soujiro got out of his room to check if everything was OK with Konata and found that scene.

"Wha... WHAT?"

"AHHH! Sorry! Er... She... I..."

"Dad?"

Konata was already calm again, and then she explained to her father that she was going to open the door and fell on the ground, then she got up a little injured and Kagami helped her to get up.

"I see..."

_Two highschoolers on my house hugged in a passion way... Ohhhhh..._

"Do you want pizza?"

"No, I just ate at home before coming here. Thanks Mr. Izumi."

"Let's go up to my bedroom then Kagamin!"

The two girls went up to Konata's bedroom and then the otaku started to show to Kagami her new games, she was too excited because it was the first time Kagami went to her home after they started dating.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** A Luxury Hotel in Kyoto – Morning (Sometime between 6:30 and 8:30)**

*knock knock*

"Hey King, wake up!"

"Shut up! I want to sleeeeeeeeep... *yawn*"

"If you don't come here now I will sing all your songs very loud."

"Do it you shit eating bassist, I bet you can't even do the first part of Running Through The Rain right *evil laughs*"

"Is this the end? *doing with mouth guitar sounds* Will everything perish this way? *now doing drums*..."

"Go to hell your piece of shit!"

King kicked the door away and then found many tourists looking at his face. The guitarist hair made he be almost as tall as Mr. Madman, and their height difference is almost 15cm. _I can't believe he did that! Now I swear I will kill you!_

"See guys! This is King at his best!"

King was wearing nothing but his shorts, then he noticed many tourists taking photos of he in that embarrassing way.

"I will warn once, if any of you take another photo I will pick up each camera and throw them in the incinerator. Let me see the pictures..."

But then some were already running from him, and some of that people were holding cameras. Luckily Savage was going up to check what was going on and many got scared of his size, as they never saw the drummer so close, and as King and Savage were real close friends they deleted the photos and threw the camera away by themselves.

"Savage, why are you here?"

"I came to see what was going on here... I think it was a great timing for you, no? It looks like everyone destroyed the cameras... Man... How I love to be all that strong *laughs*"

The three members laughed, and then Keeper appeared holding his Dean guitar and said to them hurry up, the concert was already the next day and they had to fix some sound and light problems as quick as possible.

King got back inside his room and changed his clothes, he putted a Helloween T-shirt and a normal jeans, they were ready to train well to do their best at that concert.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

**Quick Author Note (QAN) – **The full first part King's song mentioned is this (an OC):

_"Is this the end?_

_Will everything perish this way?_

_I only know that now I run_

_Run though the rain_

_To find a better place_

_A place where wishes come true...''_

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

**? - ? (?)**

** QAN – All in **_**italic**_** here are Kagami's thoughts**

_Why is everything so dark here? Dark and cold... Something is wrong. Wait... What is this light? I have to go there..._

"KUSAKABE!"

_A rope, a chair, a high roof... What is she trying to do? Kill herself?!_

"Kagami... After I saw you happy with that girl I discovered my life has no meaning *tears falling*"

"No Misao! You are still young! You will find someone else!"

"There ISN'T SOMEONE ELSE! You were everything to me! I always loved you, since before we entered that goddamn Ryouou."

"No... You can't..."

"I CAN'T DO WHAT?!"

"Please don't finish this... Don't end the rope loop..."

"Or what? Will you kiss that midget in my front again? Screw THIS! Life is not worth living, not without the person you love. Kagami... I love you... Good bye cruel world."

"No! Don't jump!"

Kagami tried to save her friend, but she was too shocked for that, Misao jumped over the chair in tears, but before dying she said once again to Kagami: "I love y...o...u..."

Then she died in a cruel way, killing herself right in front of her life love, both in tears. All Kagami wanted to do before that was at least lunch again with her and Ayano. But now it wasn't more possible. Misao is dead.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! NO! NO! MISAO! NO! THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! NO! *insane crying*"

"Kagamin~... Kagamin~...?"

"Konata?"

When hearing to the otaku's voice Kagami felt peace inside her, but still she was too shocked with the image of one of her best friends dead, she died because of her love... _Why? Why Misao?_

"Kagamin~... Kagamin~..."

_I can't stop hearing Konata's voice... Where is it coming from? Misao... Is... Dead... *crying*... Konata... Misao... Konata... Misao... Wife... Best friend... *insane crying*_

"KAGAMIN~! WAKE UP!"

"AAHH! What happened?"

"You had a horrible nightmare! You spoke Misao and dead a lot! What happened?"

Then Kagami started crying again, as the two girls were sharing the same bed, Konata came closer to her, looked deeply in her face and hugged her wife.

"It's alright Kagami... It was just a bad dream... She's alive and safe... Don't worry..."

"Konata..."

"What?"

"Konata... Konata... It was horrible... I dreamed she loved me so much that her life lost value when she saw you kissing me today at school... Was it alright?"

"Kagami... She's your friend. One hour she will understand..."

"But what if she doesn't? You know she's still a kid... I'm so worried... *sob*"

"Don't worry no more... I'm here with you... And I will always be here at your side..."

"Do you remember when we saw a falling star one day?"

"Yes I do..."

"I said that it was ridiculous to wish something..."

"You're too pragmatic Kagami..."

"Actually my wish was fulfilled today... Thanks Konata... I wished that you would be always at my side... And now you are... I love you..."

Konata was shocked with that, she knew Kagami loved her, but she didn't know that she even wished to that falling star that their would be side by side forever. She started to cry, as well Kagami did. Both hugged each other and kept saying "I love you" and "I will never leave your side". And after some minutes both slept, holding each other hand and with the head very close to another one.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Children of Hell Concert Place – Some hours before the concert**

*Hangar 18 playing*

"OK guys! Everything is up! And running well. You did an amazing work as always!"

The sound manager just finished fixing everything for the band, now they have to only adjust some light effects for their last song. _Already? That was quick... _King thought.

*Ends Hangar 18*

"OK... Now let's fix the lights for when we will play When Demons Awake... Man... Play guitar on a famous band is tiring!"

"It's not that all tiring... I play as well and don't feel tired."

"But you mostly only play, Keeper. I sing most of the songs and also play guitar..."

"Stop screwing around King! Come here and play as a man!"

"I will show you how to play like a man you shit eating stupid bassist!"

"Show me then!"

"Ask any song!"

"Reading the Flow of Your Soul. I bet you won't be able to finish it."

"If you screw any part of the song I promise that your six stringed bass will become a four stringed one, the other two strings will go down your throat!"

"Let's do it then!"

"Guys... This song isn't on the playlist."

"Fuck it! Change "When Demons Awake" to this one!"

"But wasn't it the best part of our concert... Also if we don't play this song what was worth buying the right to play it live?"

"Cool. Put it after "When Demons Awake" and use a basic light setting. This stupid bassist don't believe I can play it live starting the training now!"

"If we play this song everyone will be perplexed, it's too hard..."

"We can do it, can't we?"

All the members, including Madman, cheered and started playing the hardest instrumental song they ever did. Starting with King's guitar solo, then a fast riff, then Keeper's solo and Mr. Madman solo. Then in the end Savage ends the song with golden key with the fastest drum solo ever recorded and to close Savage drum solo King makes an unbelievable tapping.

"WE DID IT HELL YEA!"

"Will we really play it?"

"Right after When Demons Awake, ending the concert."

"I'm OK with it."

"Now let's end When Demons Awake light effects.

*Start playing When Demons Awake*

"They are playing better than the usual."

"Yes they are... Probably playing their hardest song got their moral up."

"It's likely..."

"Why aren't you adjusting the lights?"

"Damn... I forgot it... And you, why aren't you adjusting the sound? It looks like King's vocal is missing!"

"Oh hell..."

Just when starting the chorus Keeper stops playing and look to both light and sound managers. King notices that and look to them too, and walked near them.

"Congratulations. You made me play like a dumb!"

"Sorry sir! I promise it won't happen next time!"

"I hope so."

"Thanks."

Then he returned and the band continued playing the song, now with all the stuff fixed. For the luck of the managers King wasn't angry, he just played his hardest song and they needed to be serious to make their best. The concert would be amazing and breath taking, they always played like this, but this time, when playing in Kyoto something seemed different, they were having more fun, and it seemed like if something good would happen to them soon.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

**Konata's house – Morning (Sometime between 8:00 and 10:00)**

** QAN – This scene happens before the concert training.**

"Kagamin face sleeping is so cute."

"Konata's face is so cute."

_WHAT?! THAT WAS UNEXPECTED! _The Otaku thought. _I think last night dream was too harsh to her... Anyway..._

"You slept a lot today you know?"

"What's the time?"

"It's already past 8:00."

"And what are you doing up right now?"

"I just got us two tickets for a concert in Kyoto! We will be going right now!"

"Wait! What?"

"A very famous international band is going to play in Kyoto, they play Metal, but I heard about them from the seller and he said they are quite talented! Also they don't only play those very hard metal songs, they play some ballads too! It will be fun! We never went to a concert after we started dating!"

"That's true... But still it's a Metal concert, I don't know if my mind is prepared for all those crazy fans... It's probably a horrible place..."

"Kagamin~"

"Huh?"

"For me everywhere we go together is a nice place, I don't mind if we're here at home, or if we're at school or even with some crazy headbangers around, with you by my side I don't mind."

"Konata..."

Kagami's eyes were again full of tears, she had a very hard night, the image of her best friend hanged up, dead, without the same lively bright on her gold eyes was still on her mind, probably that's something she will never forget, but she knew she have Konata on her side._ Anywhere we go together can be the most amazing place._

"Konata... Did I already showed to you how much I love you?"

"You did it a lot."

"No... What I did was only with words... I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH KONATA! TOO MUCH TO BE EXPLAINED ONLY IN SOME WORDS. I can say it in all languages and it's still not enough. But also..."

"Also what wife?"

"Also I don't feel too comfortable with it... I mean... We're girls... Why won't we go after boys? Why do I have to love you? Tell me Konata, what did I do to deserve such a nice gift as you in my life?! I did nothing but complain most of the time... And still you loved me back... Tell me... What did I do to deserve your love?"

"I completely understand what you mean..."

"No you don't..."

"Yes, I do..."

"NO, you Don't..."

"YES, I DO!"

"Are you trying to pick a fight?!"

Then the girls laughed a little. And then Konata held up the concert tickets again showing it to Kagami.

"Will you go with me?"

"YES! I WILL!"

Then Kagami hugged Konata again. And both shared a quick kiss, which ended just before Soujiro appear at Konata's door with a perverted look in his eyes.

_Ohhhhh... That scene again! It looks like it came from a dream! Twice in less than a 24 hours period... I can't believe it..._

"I... I... Can explain..."

"Kagamin~, why to be all that timid? You know how easy I am to fall when I'm staying too much time looking to my PC screen. And again you helped me getting up, so I had to thank you in a manner, so I hugged you."

_Konata... You're so smart. But still you should use this intelligence for something good like studying._

"Konata. Are you ready to go?"

"Yea!"

"Ahn... Konata... What about me? What clothes will I use? I only brought here the ones I used yesterday and my pajamas. Also won't Tsukasa miss me?"

"I also waked up early to tell your sisters you were going to a concert with me and picked up some clothes to you. Do you see? I can do clever things sometimes."

_For serious now. Why don't you use all that intelligence to study?!_

"Thanks for it Konata..."

"Hey dad, did you our train tickets?"

"Yes, here they are."

"Cool, I'm going dad! See you!"

"Goodbye Mr. Izumi!

_*crying inside* I'm going to be alone again... No more highschoolers at home..._

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

**Hiiragi's House – Morning (sometime between 6:00 and 7:00)**

** QAN – This happened before the last scene**

"Hi there."

"Oh. Konata! Welcome!"

"Tsukasa, why are you up so early today?"

"Ah... It's nothing... I just felt to do so today."

_Well, actually I fell of the bed, but that's kind embarrassing..._

"I see... That actually don't interest me... I came to tell you that Kagami and I are going to Kyoto to a very famous band concert, so I have to get her some clothes. Can you get them for me?"

"What?! Isn't onee-chan at home?"

"No. She slept at my home this night. She didn't mention anything about it with you?"

"No, or she did? Hum..."

_Kagami sleeping at Konata's house? What is going on?_

"Can you get the clothes for me or not?"

"Ah... I can... Just one minute."

Then Tsukasa went upstairs get some clothes for Kagami, she picked some clothes that she imagined was pertinent to an international famous band concert. But as she isn't all that intelligent and never was in that kind of concert she managed only to get Kagami's casual clothes.

_Well, it's a very sudden thing to happen... First why did Kagami sleep out without telling me before? Second why is she going to that concert with Konata? Third WHY WITH KONATA and just the TWO? Something is going on... Maybe..._

Tsukasa never worked so hard in thinking such hard things, this is the first time she tries to help Kagami instead of the opposite, since the day Kagami was crying at the phone with a suspect boyfriend she worked hard thinking about it. But as innocent and ingenue she is she wasn't able to figure out anything until then.

"Hey Tsukasa! Are you going to take much time?" The blue haired girl shouted downstairs.

"I'm just finishing here! Please wait a little!"

"Do you need help?"

"NO... no... I'm fine."

_Well, I have to hurry up... Now... Where did I stop with my ideas? Hum... Hum... Oh no, I forgot!_

It didn't take much time and Tsukasa was back with a small bag on her back. She was still trying to remember what she was thinking.

"Here it is Konata."

"Thanks! Can you tell to your parents Kagami is going to Kyoto?"

"Sorry, but they aren't at home now."

"So tell your sisters. See you later."

"Bye."

Konata exited the house and while walking back to her home she went to a close store and bought a X Japan T-Shirt to her wife.

_I can't let Kagami go to a show without one of these... Hope she likes this one! This band is Japanese and as she is traditional I think she'll enjoy it more than a Motorhead or Metallica one *laughs*._

When she was going to put the new shirt inside the bag, she saw the clothes Tsukasa put inside there, and as expected she didn't find much more than Kagami's usual clothes, but also she found a little paper, which Tsukasa written to her sister.

_Ah... As expected from Tsukasa, normal clothes only... What's this? A paper? "To Kagami"? Well, I think she won't mind if I read it._

"Dear onee-chan,

Recently I saw you on the phone, and you were crying, I felt so worried! Hope you are fine and enjoy at best this concert with Konata! Don't forget that even I being the younger one I'm always here by your side ready to help you.

Tsukasa"

_Awnnn~... Tsukasa is so cute! I think Kagami will really enjoy the three surprises!_

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** PAN – **"Hangar 18" and "When Demons Awake" are real songs, originally performed by (respectively) Megadeth and Rhapsody. "Running Through The Rain" and "Reading The Flow of Your Soul" are FICTICIOUS! I created only their name and they are fictionally originally performed by Children of Hell. The bands Helloween, Megadeth, Rhapsody, X Japan, Motorhead and Metallica are real.

**PAN 2 – **As you probably noticed I'm a huge fan of Metal (when Konata spoke "Crazy Headbangers" I imagined myself when listening to some songs lol)! And I recommend all the bands mentioned here! They are pretty good! So instead of anime and games references I will mostly use music ones, as I'm not too good with the other two :P.

**PAN 3 – **That was it guys! Hope you are enjoying the story so far! The chapter 1 took some time to be done and I hope it doesn't happen again!


	3. Chapter 2 - A Dramatic Turn of Events

Two Sides of The Same Coin Chapter 2 – A dramatic turn of events

"_I'm aware of all your rules_

_But you know that I will run_

_No matter where I'll follow you_

_Don't make me go_

_Take me, take me, hold me in your arms_

_Save me, save me, all I need is your love_

_Take me, take me, hold me in your arms_

_Save me, save me all I need is your love"_

_Hold me In Your Arms - Helloween_

**Restaurant – Luxury Hotel in Kyoto – Some hours before the concert**

*Where The Rain Grows playing*

"Soon we will go to stage guys..."

"I guess so..."

"Are you worried?"

"What?! Me? Worried? No way!"

The four guys were eating a meal at their hotel restaurant, they foiled their fans and got back in their disguises to be able to lunch calmly, Mr. Madman was saying he was not worried about anything, but actually he was a lot, Keeper was calm as always, Savage was eating tons of food and King was appreciating the background music.

"Man... That was so good we started our band."

"For sure it was King, but why are you mentioning it now?"

"Do you remember the time we started it? When only shitty songs played on radio stations and everywhere else. After we managed to achieve success within people, that kind of shit stopped playing and real music started. Are you listening? Helloween is playing now on the radio, the song before was one by Rush. I guess what a Legião Urbana member said finally came true, 'Rock will be famous again', I waited so much for that day..."

*changes song to Metropolis Part 1*

"King, are you remembering our origins?"

"Yea, who would know four guys like us would be like that someday?"

"That was a very hard work to get where we are, no?"

"We left our family and our friends to persuade a dream, and now I'm proud of what I've done!"

"The only thing is that with all that touring thing we didn't manage time to meet someone to love."

"I guess we won't. But that was the path we chose! And an amazing path in my opinion!"

Savage finished eating his food and then they cheered, for a great concert that night. A concert they never were so happy to perform since their first one, they had to impress all their fans playing with all the passion they have. They are Children of Hell after all, that's what they do, play music showing love and passion, impressing all the fans and future fans. Kyoto was already full of posters announcing their concert that night, which was already sold out.

They soon returned to their rooms to get ready for the amazing songs they would play at the end of that day.

_There's something special about this concert we will do today... _King thought, _I guess something good will happen!_

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Tokyo train to Shinosaka – Morning (Sometime between 9:00 and 10:00)**

Konata and Kagami were already inside the longest train travel to get to Kyoto, they would get there at noon, then they would eat and go to the hotel, the two girls were alone in the travel, they were already over 18, so it was not a problem, but they were worried about anything happen with the headbangers, they never went to a Metal concert before, it was a completely new experience.

They were seated close to each other, sometimes Konata slept on Kagami's lap, which was kinda embarrassing for the purple haired girl, but she just pretended that Konata was her sister and sometimes she found herself affectionately stroking Konata's head, they loved each other, but sometimes she felt guilty for loving a girl.

_Kagami's smell is so good..._

The train was going fast forward, soon they already stopped three times, leaving one last stop by that time. _I wonder if Konata will continue sleeping... I guess so, but she's so cute sleeping, I can't just wake her up. Konata... Konata..._

The Otaku sleeping face was attracting the tsundere's face, she couldn't resist, that cute face was seducing her even and even more, that Kagami was closing her face to Konata's, but then she was suddenly interrupted by a voice on the speaker announcing the last train stop, which woke up Konata and when seeing Kagami with her face so close she was surprised.

_AAAAAHHHHHHH! KAGAMI!_

Kagami got surprised as well and just got back and distanced her face from Konata.

_ "_Kagami!"

"Ah! What?!"

"Where are we?"

"I guess we are on the last train stop, we will arrive soon."

"I see. Ah! Kagami..."

"What now?"

"What were you trying to do?"

_Oh crap! What will I do now? What will I answer? With my face so close, I'm really becoming like her!_

_ Kagami is so cute when confused... I guess it's time to make my movement before her confusion stops._

Konata got up and sat back on her seat then she put her hand on Kagami's head and leaned it down to her lap, then she looked to the girl on her lap and she got down kissing the tsundere briefly, just to see her reaction, but then Kagami feeling comfortable leaned forward and shared a kiss with Konata for some more seconds. After that she got back on her lap and slept.

_Konata's smell is so good._

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Tokyo train to Shinosaka – Morning (Sometime between 11:30 and 12:30)**

"Hey Kagamin~..."

Kagami slept all the rest of the travel on Konata's lap, she was having such a nice sleep, after the harsh night she had. There was nothing better than sleep on her wife's lap, with such a good smell, she was even able to hear the continuous calm heartbeat.

"Kagamin~... Hey Kagamin~... Wake up!"

"Uh...? Where are we?"

"We're in Shinosaka, soon we will arrive Kyoto, we have now to get out of this train and get to the subway."

"What? Already in Shinosaka?! Let's run then!"

Then the two girls rushed to the subway which was soon departing to Kokusaikaikan, to then go to another subway to get in Rokujizo, and then arrive Kyoto. After that they would go lunch and go to some places and go to their first metal concert.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Kyoto – Noon (Sometime between 13:00 and 14:00)**

"Hey Kagamin~. Where are we going to lunch?"

"I don't know, I heard that there's a hotel anyone can use the restaurant, it's a luxury hotel, but I also heard it isn't too expensive. Wanna give a try?"

"If you don't eat all the ten thousand kilograms you eat *malicious laughs*"

Kagami forgot that Konata used to do that kind of jokes and then she just hit her head, Konata moaned and then both went to the restaurant.

They arrived the restaurant in some minutes, it was playing Where The Rain Grows by Helloween on the radio. The couple found a seat next to four guys, which were talking and only one was eating, then they bought their food. The girls bought for them a sushi and yakisoba portion, which arrived very soon, because, strangely, the restaurant was empty.

"Hey Konata. Don't you think those guys there will go to the same concert as us?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Look, all them with a band hoodie... Helloween, Metallica, Dream Theater and Motorhead... I never listened to them anyway. Even today the radio is playing mostly this rock and metal songs."

"Wait..."

_Could it be? No way..._

"Konata? What was the name of the band again?"

"Children of Hell..."

_This one really looks like, but is he really who I think he is?_

*song changes to Metropolis Part 1*

"Aren't those the guys who brought Metal back to the music scenario?"

"Yes..."

"What are you wondering about?"

"Ah... Nothing... Was just appreciating the background sound."

"Did you ever listen to this?"

"Eh... Er... No..."

"I knew it *glare*, but it's still a good song."

"Let's eat!"

When Konata noticed there was no more sushis, she only ate 3, while Kagami ate the other 7. So they started eating the Yakisoba, and while the girls were eating it, the four weird guys left the restaurant, leaving only the two alone there, which gave Konata a little more pervert feelings, when remembering about some of her games.

_I guess the scene is ready to start! I will change seat and sit just on Kagami side, then while she is eating I will..._

"Hey Konata, why are you looking at me with this scary looking face?"

_Gwa... AAAAAHHHHHHH!_

"Ah... Nothing, nothing. Just thinking about those four weird guys who were there."

"Oh. They were weird looking, anyway, I expect to see them in the concert *smiles*"

_Kagami is so cute when smiling to me... Also I really won't mind if she marry with me in those casual clothes, I mean, she looks very cute!_

It was already close 14:00 when they finished eating, and Konata was a little upset about not being able to complete the scene. The girls went to another hotel, a cheaper one, to stay, because the one where they ate was really expensive, something about 50,000 Yens per person.

They found one not too far from there, one much more affordable, and a good looking one. When they got to their bedroom, Kagami opened her bag and found Konata's second gift on the top, the X Japan T-Shirt.

"Hey Konata, did you buy it for me?"

"Yes! Did you like it?"

"I loved it! Although I'm not too much into this kind of music, but I really enjoyed, mostly because it was a present from you Konata."

"I bought it because it's a Japanese band you know? I was thinking about some other, but then I remembered how traditional you were and decided that a Japanese T-Shirt would be a better gift than an European or American band."

"Thanks again Konata... Wait... What is it?"

_"To Kagami"? I guess who wrote that... Let me see..._

When Kagami finished reading her younger sister letter she was almost falling in tears, then she quickly picked up the cellphone and messaged her:

Tsukasa, I'm already in Kyoto and just read your letter. Thanks. I love you too. Sorry for not being able to at least say goodbye, what a horrible sister I am. Have a great day :)

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

**Cheaper Hotel – Some hours before the concert (Sometime between 14:30 and 16:30)**

"You know Kagamin~, we have plenty of time until the concert starts, what do you think about going shopping a little?"

The purple haired girl already have changed her clothes, she was wearing a skirt and her brand new X Japan T-Shirt, while Konata was wearing a Dream Theater T-Shirt and a skirt too.

"Will you go buy mangas and stuff?"

"Actually... I was thinking about it... But... If you don't want to go there..."

"Hey! Weren't you who said that if it was with me by your side every place is good enough? The same happens with me *smiles*"

"Kagamin~"

"So, c'mon let's go!"

The two girls exited their bedroom and took the elevator to go down, where they found again the four weird guys, who were known for be the ones who kept wandering in the city for two days, they were always found on many city places, when asked for their name they just answered some quite normal German names like the strongest one was known for the name of "Ingo".

"Konata..." - Kagami whispered on Konata's year...

"What?" - Konata whispered back.

"Aren't those the guys from the restaurant... Do you think they are following us?"

"I don't think so... Probably just four lost tourists here... But I'm a little scared of them..."

"What do you think they are doing here then? Weren't they in the luxury hotel?"

"That's right!"

The talk was interrupted when a masqueraded man come holding a gun and was shooting blank on the roof to scare out the seven people there. He was there wanting money, he came closer to the four weird men who were just standing there, without almost no reaction. The robber came closer and pointed the gun to one of them, the tallest one.

"WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE?! WITH ALL THAT STRANGE CLOTHES."

"Hey... Hey... Calm down... Hold on your horses..."

"WHY WOULD I CALM DOWN! I WILL SCREW YOU, YOU ALL WILL DIE HERE!"

The robber pointed the gun to his left side and shot blankly, which was almost hitting Kagami, but then one of the weird mans was already on their front and covered the girl, getting hit in the leg.

*Screams of pain*

Then the strongest one, took off the disguise and ran forward to the robber, who was paralyzed when he saw the shot hit a person, which was not intended to happen. When he noticed there was already a guy with almost 1,70m, very strong, preparing to kick his face, but when he was already protecting his face, the hand was hit with such a strength that almost no other man can have on the legs, breaking his wrist, remembering that Savage is the fastest drummer on both hands and legs.

"DAMN YOUR MOTHERFUCKER! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SHOT MY BEST FRIEND!?"

He then proceeded with a kick and punch sequences, hitting the robber on the face, breaking two of his teeth and his nose, also punching his stomach, which made he loose his breath, in some seconds the robber was already knocked down, the other weird guys took off their disguises as well, even King, who was injured. When Kagami saw where the bullet passed on King she noticed that if it was not him there, she would be dead in that moment, Konata was crying, hugging to Kagami, too scared of death.

"What a stupid asshole... Someone call the police please, also please call an ambulance to King."

_He saved my life, without even knowing me... Also he's really handsome, just like the other guys there._

"Damn you, Madman! Why in the hell you said to we go to a cheaper hotel?! Look what we went trough! In some hours we have to be in stage! Now our vocalist-guitarist is injured!"

"How would I know that would happen! We're screwed!"

"Guys... guys... Calm down... I'm alright, it's only my leg... Imagine if the bullet hit that girl there... I can't imagine such a pretty girl like those two dying here because of a shitty robber. Also that was a small caliber pistol, so it's nothing too serious."

King was sat down in the same place he was shot, with some blood around him, Kagami and Konata were hugged, crying, they were really scared, the receptionist was hidden under the counter. Savage was looking down to the knocked out robber on the floor. Madman and Keeper were near the counter looking to King, worried about the worse to happen.

Konata then looked up and saw the four guys, she knew she already saw the faces on the restaurant, now she was sure about who they were.

"Wait... 'King', 'Madman', 'Keeper' and 'Savage'? Are you Children of Hell?"

"Yes, I'm King. Wait, I think it's now better 'The Fallen King' *laughs*"

"King... Thanks! You saved my life! I'm very grateful to you."

Kagami ran forward to King, she crouched and hugged him, while crying. Konata was watching everything quietly.

"Ah, that was nothing... Just a bullet in my leg as you can see, the police is already here if you didn't notice, so I think the ambulance will soon come as well."

He was smiling, just like if there was nothing to worry, his friends came near him and then they all started to talk about the night concert, when the medics arrived they talked with the band as well, if they do everything fine and quick the concert will still be up, although Lord will have to play the concert sat down, to be sure the wounds would be okay.

The physicians picked "The Fallen King" and brought he to the local hospital, to cure the wounds, while the police picked up the body of the robber, who was badly hit with many punches and kicks, they knew it was Savage, because he was near the body and assumed the crime, but they did nothing to he, as there was no problem at all, just self defense.

"Kagamin~... I'm really scared... *sniff* *sniff*"

"Me too Konata, but you saw that good man there. He saved my life, and is from the band we will watch tonight!"

"No Kagami, I'm worried that because of us they won't be able to play tonight."

"What...?"

"You saw the wound, he said it was nothing serious, but it was! It was a bullet!"

Kagami was almost crying that time, the man who saved her life would be soon rated negatively by the media for not being able to play the Asian most waited concert that year.

"Please don't cry..."

"What?"

"I'm Savage, King's best friend, also the drummer of Children of Hell. I know he was happy to see you weren't hit by that bullet. Please go with your sister upstairs and get your stuff, I will pay for you two a stay at the hotel we're in, so at night you can check how well King is doing."

"Thanks... But I can't accept... I just made your best friend and also you band-mate be hit by a bullet... Now you'll pay us a hotel?"

"I think it was our fault... That robber probably knew somehow that we were the band, probably because of the difference sizes, a strong guy, a small guy, a very tall guy and King, the 'normal one' *laughs*. Also I'm sorry for you two! I imagine how hard is to see that scene at that age!"

"But... But..."

"No more 'buts' *laughs*! Go up and pick your stuff, I will be waiting here!"

_What a kind guy he is. The whole band is. All them trying to comfort me and Konata... I think I had the wrong idea about headbangers, they are not all that bad._

Kagami explained everything to Konata and then both packed up their stuff and exited the hotel, when they arrived the hotel they would be staying the girls were really surprised, that was the 50,000 Yens hotel.

"I will get for you two a bedroom. Soon I will be back"

So Keeper went to the counter, get another bedroom. Savage was on Kagami's and Konata's side, looking everything, they were again in disguises, to mislead fans.

"Mr. Sava..."

"Please call me Ingo, that is my alias."

"Ok, Mr. Ingo, there are two thing I want to explain... First Konata is not my sister, she is my friend. And second we're already 18, so you don't have to care about us."

"Well... As I learned from King, 'never don't help someone when they need, no matter the age, gender, race... We're all humans at all'."

"So that's why he protected me..."

"He's an amazing person. I hope everything goes good after the surgery."

Keeper was back, with a key on his hand. He walked calmly and peacefully, but different from always, he was somewhat upset, as the other guys were.

"Here it is..."

"Thank you all very much! You're really kind guys! We're going off now."

"I will keep you two informed about King..."

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

**A Luxury Hotel in Kyoto** –** Some hours after the incident**

"Kagamin~..."

"What Konata?"

"Are you interested in that drummer?"

"What? No! You know you're my wife!"

"I know you feel guilty for loving another woman, and that drummer is really handsome and kind, go on, leave me. I think it will be better for we both."

"What are you speaking?"

"After seeing how some people, like that guitarist, can help someone they don't even know I don't know how I could protect you! I was so scared that I was paralyzed, although King was not, he jumped in the front of the gun so that wouldn't hit you, and he never saw you before!"

"Konata..."

Konata started to cry, she left the room, Kagami was still there, sat on the bed, thinking about what happened that day, so much happened in such a short period of time. There was a CD inside the CD player there, performed by Dream Theater:

A Dramatic Turn of Events

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

**PAN – **That was Chapter 2! Hope you are enjoying it so far.

**PAN 2 – **The songs "Where The Rain Grows" and "Metropolis Part 1" are REAL! Performed by Helloween and Dream Theater, respectively.

**PAN 3 – **There are some more music references there, I won't list all (too lazy to do it). Again: I recommend them all! They are all amazing and well done!

**PAN 4 – **Ingo was Helloween's first drummer, considered by many one of the best drummers of the world. He was the first Power Metal drummer. The character "Savage" is a way to honor this great drummer who passed away 18 years ago, in a beautiful morning in 8th March.

R.I.P Ingo (18th May 1965 – 8th March 1995).


	4. Chapter 3 - The End?

Two Sides of The Same Coin Chapter 3 – The End?

"_À tout le monde_

_À tout mes amis_

_Je vous aime_

_Je dois partir_

_These are the last words_

_I'll ever speak_

_And they'll set me free"_

_À Tout Le Monde - Megadeth_

**A Luxury Hotel in Kyoto – Some hours before the concert**

_Oh my... Konata... Where did she go? I'm worried..._

Kagami exited her bedroom and started to search for Konata, who disappeared just after she had the wrong idea about Kagami and Savage.

_Savage is really a kind and handsome guy, but I don't have anything with him... Why Konata? Why did you get the wrong idea..._

Kagami was walking all around the hotel searching for her wife, she was crying inside, crying like a little girl, crying because of her lost love. She then found Keeper's room, where you could hear some guitar being played.

She knocked on the door and then the guitarist stopped playing, then when the door opened she found Savage there, standing with a guitar, and Keeper by his side with his famous Signature Dean. Both had more or less the same height, but Savage was blond and at least two times stronger than Keeper.

"Oh. Hi Kagami. How are you doing? Are you two already recovered from the trauma?"

"Ingo... Konata disappeared! I'm so desperate now *crying*... Help me, please..."

"I think I saw her last time on the terrace..."

"Thanks Kee..."

"Please call me Rhandy."

"Thanks Rhandy and Ingo, you helped me a lot... But, not asking too much can I ask you two a favor?"

** ...**

After the talk, Kagami hugged the two men and rushed forward to the terrace, the elevator was full, so she had to go using stairs, which took some time. When she arrived there Konata was standing still, looking down to the street.

"Kagamin~... You are here to finally show me that you don't love me anymore?"

"No Konata. I'm here to show how stupid you were all that time, let's talk..."

Kagami dropped a tear while looking at the disappointed Konata face, she came closer to the Otaku and looking down to the street too she felt a strange sensation, like if their eyes encountered each other all there down.

Konata then sat down, and Kagami did the same, both were quiet for a short period of time until the purple haired girl looked to the girl by her side. She saw that Konata was in a deep sorrow, just like before she went to her house last night.

"Konata... I think you misunderstood many points today..."

"Like what? After we exited the cheaper hotel all you did was to be close to the drummer, like if he was special."

"Konata, I don't mind if we're here or if we were in the other hotel, I just found myself in a situation of not being able to refuse the offer."

"If he asked you: give up on that little girl there and be with a real man like me. Would you have done the same?"

"No..."

"Liar! I know you aren't lesbian, but bi, so you like boys as well, I know that many times when you kiss me you feel guilty inside yourself, but still you do it... Kagami... I don't see why you're still here with me, you can start dating a famous rockstar now, he will grant you many more wishes than this weak body can do..."

"Stop Konata! Don't you remember last night? When I told you that the only dream I had was to be by your side forever? Even if King saved my life, Savage was a very kind person, Keeper and Madman tried to cheer me... I know them for less than two hours, but you Konata, I know you for already years."

Konata looked to Kagami who was already in tears, this time she didn't feel good enough to go there and hug her love, kiss the girl and keep saying that they loved each other. She stayed there, just looking to the tsundere, crying.

"Konata..."

"What?"

"Let's go back to the other hotel, at least there we found peace... I know a man was shot there, but there we can be ourselves, we can just say to the guys that we're going back there, what do you think?"

_Kagami, you're asking to go to the other hotel, much cheaper, with much less food, which isn't as good as this one, just to be with me?_

Konata stared blank to the sky and then looked to the tsundere who was with already holding her hand with her left hand and stroking her long blue hair with the other. The blue haired girl looked to the purple haired one and hugged her, agreeing with the idea.

But nothing is a rose bed.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

**Terrace – A Luxury Hotel in Kyoto – Some hours before the concert**

Noise, lots of noise. Footsteps. More footsteps. Terrace door opens violently.

"You two! Guess who's back?"

Mr. Madman was very tired of running all the way up because the elevator was not working, the guys from TV were all in the hotel, talking with Keeper and Savage, while Madman went up find the girls to give them the good news.

"You seriously mean it? Is he really well?!"

"Well, I can't say COMPLETELY well, he's on a wheelchair because of the accident, so we're not sure if he'll be able to play the concert tonight..."

Kagami felt guilty for it, probably because of her stupid life the great guitarist King would not be able to play that night. _Only if I died there, nothing of that would happen... We would not cause all the trouble for the band and King would be well._

"I guess I have to apologize... Where is he?"

"Kagamin~... I have to apologize you, if it was not my stupid idea to come to this concert nothing of that would happen, and we would be happy, in Saitama, alone..."

Madman was only looking at the two girls, he was an idiot, but he surely had a good heart, someone like him would be easily accepted as a husband, the thing is that without free time due to concerts, tours, CDs releases and recording sessions, he never found someone to love.

"Are you going meet King?"

"I guess so, please, take me down there with you. Konata, wait me here, I'll be back soon. And then we go back to our peaceful cheap hotel"

Kagami smiled at Konata, who was shocked with all that happenings, she then understood that everything would be good again after Kagami talked to King. She would apologize him and then there was no more need to be with the band, without their last bond.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Main Hall - A Luxury Hotel in Kyoto - Some hours before concert**

_Things are bustling here..._

Kagami was beside Mr. Madman, when almost entering in the main hall he asked her to leave he enter alone and find King, the media would be after him, the only member not there.

She stood on the entrance and then when looking further, trying to find someone in the huge crowd, she found Savage, talking to the band fans. Some moments later her eyes found Keeper, who was sat down there, talking with a guy from the local TV. Then she found Madman autographing some T-Shirts and CDs. She found everyone, everyone but King.

_Where is he... I have to find him..._

Mr. Madman after autographing one more CD went out the main hall and foud Kagami still stood there.

"I found King, he's surrounded by many, I mean MANY, people from media. I will help you getting closer to him."

She just nodded and walked by Madman side, who was disguised again, but the disguise didn't work this time, so people found him and then he said to Kagami run straight, she would find King nearby.

The purple haired girl ran, as the bassist said, then she found King, smiling, with his Helloween 7 Sinners T-Shirt, one legged cut down jeans, because of the biddings, with his Gibson Les Paul on his lap. He was talking very happily, speaking about the tour and the new album, until he suddenly stopped. He looked to his side and found Kagami.

The great guitarist came closer to Kagami and then announced bravely:

"This, my friends, is the girl who I saved earlier!"

Everyone cheered, and while people was shouting and clapping, King whispered to the tsundere:

"I'm glad you're well. A pretty and young girl like you couldn't die with a shot. Where's your friend? She have to be here to party with us!"

Kagami was red, red as a tomato. She only looked to King's eyes, the eyes of someone brave enough to risk his fame and his life to save someone he never saw in his life. _I still can't understand... Why did he do this to me?_

"King..."

"Huh?" He was waving to people nearby, while the photographers from the news kept tooking photos of King and Kagami.

"I still can't understand... Why? Why to me?"

"The thing is... It could be anyone, it could be my worse enemy, my best friend, someone I don't know, but you have to try keeping your best and helping everyone as you can. Everyone in the band is like that, we all work together to help everyone we can, and when I saw you in danger I couldn't let myself but help you."

"King... You're so brave... But I have to go now... Bye..."

Tears were already dropping from Kagami's light violet eyes, she ran from King, and instead of going meet Konata at the roof she went to her bedroom. At the bedroom she fell on the bed and cried, just like a little baby would do.

_What to do now?! Torn in two... King... Konata... I love both! Konata was my little girl, the one I always dared... King almost lost his life to save me! A person with an amazing personality... I can't just stand it! Loving two people! How can I be that bitchy?! And one is a woman! I have to choose one.. Only one... All I ever wanted was Konata by my side forever, but King... He's so kind... So handsome... A great guitarist... Now what to do?!_

She fought against herself at most, the feeling she had for King and Konata was love, but she was not able to leave Konata alone, as same King, who took her heart with his kindness. _What to do now?_

The girl got up the bed and walked a little on the bedroom, she then found the window closed. _I may end this for all now. No more Konata... No more King... It'll be only me... A corpse down the street._

She then opened the window, when looking down to the street a strong feeling took over her body and she prepared herself to end her life, jumping from a very tall building in Kyoto.


	5. Chapter 4 - Finally Free

Two Sides of The Same Coin Chapter 4 – Finally Free

"_Love is our resistance,_

_They'll keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down._

_Hold me,_

_Our lips must always be sealed._

_If we live our life in fear,_

_I'll wait a thousand years,_

_Just to see you smile again._

_Calm your prayers for love and peace,_

_You'll wake the Thought Police,_

_We can hide the truth inside."_

_Resistance - Muse_

** Konata's bedroom – Afternoon (Sometime between 14:00 and 16:00)**

"Hey Konata... I've been thinking for a while..."

"Huh?"

"I mean, you're my best friend... But... But..."

_Will I really share the truth with her? Will I promise to be in love with her forever? What will happen then?_

"Kagami... Don't say any more words..."

Konata got up from the chair, and walked closer to Kagami, who was in her bed reading a light novel. As closer Konata was from Kagami, faster the tsundere heart was beating. Faster and faster, closer and closer. Until Konata embraced Kagami and kissed her lips gently.

"Konata...!"

"Kagami... There was one thing I always wanted to say to you. I love you..."

"Konata... I... I-I... I lo... Love... You too."

The girls shared another kiss, Kagami was surprised with Konata, she never imagined the otaku had this side as well. _Konata is for sure a surprise box... I will unveil all it's secrets one day..._

"Ah.. Kagami... I know it's quite weird as we already kissed... But what you wanted to tell me?"

She was scratching the back of her head, while smiling peacefully. Kagami blushed and then she opened a little paper, with a text, which she quickly read and then announced:

"When it comes to homework, I'll reluctantly give you a hand, I'll even accompany you to shop for suspicious goods. Why am I in a different class, God? Sometimes, I get lonely, I feel like an idiot. So please Konata... Be my wife!"

_Character song, huh?_

Konata smiled and then while embracing again the tsundere, who was already more red than a tomato and was burning as hot as the Sun, she said:

"Kagamin~... That's all I ever wanted. And we already kissed right? I guess I accepted earlier than you ask *laughs*"

"But promise me one thing, we'll keep it a secret right?"

"Yes, yes... Never mind, let's play a game!"

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** A Bedroom at A Luxury Hotel in Kyoto – Some hours before the concert**

Kagami was there, viewing the street. Kids were passing by. Teenagers were passing by. Adults were passing by. Elderly were passing by. Bikes. Motorbikes. Cars. Buses. Everything were passing by down there. Living their lives, just like any other person would do. But the tsundere was looking down at the 15th floor of a hotel, prepared to end everything. All the pain she had. Nothing more would exist in her life after she jumped. There was nothing more to worry, just like if her life was meaningless, she would die there, be on newspaper for one or two days and then everyone would forget her.

_I'm ready. I'm ready to end everything right now. The door to the end is here, I just have to jump..._

The purple haired girl breathed deeply and then looked again. Remembering Konata and King, the two people who made her nothing more than a whore, wanting to have love with different people. _I guess I have no more time to waste. After I die, the band will be able to play their concert with no problems at all and Konata can go home, without a bitch like me to annoy her._

She then was closer to the open window, prepared to fall. She looked once more to her clothing inside the bag, her casual clothes... Nothing more mattered to her. She putted one foot outside the window, then she put the another one, she was already sat down in the window, looking down, she left her left shoe to fall, looking it falling very fast to the ground. She then inclined herself, very close to the end. And then she let herself fall...

"KAGAMIN~! DON'T DO IT!"

Konata was holding her, with Savage holding Konata, the two girls were in the air, with just the drummer holding Konata and the otaku holding Kagami. She was crying, while looking at Kagami's indifferent eyes.

"Kagami, I love you! You don't have to let yourself do it! I promise you'll never feel alone again!"

"Ko... Ko... Konata..."

"Hold on girls! I will pull you back here!"

Savage used his strength and pulled the couple back to the hotel bedroom. He sighed heavily and then looked back to the two girls smiling. _Phew... That was close... Thanks God I was close to help them get back..._

"Kagami?"

Kagami looked again at the two. Savage was smiling and Konata was crying. But still the tsundere was indifferent. She then looked again at Konata and hugged her. She cried heavily, just like if it was the only thing left to do.

"I was so scared! Why? Why with me? What I almost did?!"

"Kagamin~... You scared me... Please never do it again..."

"I WON'T NEVER TRY IT AGAIN!"

Both were hugging, until a beep was heard, Savage looked at his clock and then said that he needed to be at the concert place that time, so he rushed down and went out in the band bus, which the two girls saw going away, with many people taking photos and some running after it.

"I guess it's back to go to our old hotel right?"

"Yea... I think we already caused many problems to them..."

"So pack up your things and let's go Konata..."

"Let's go..."

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** A Cheaper Hotel in Kyoto – Concert Soon!**

The two girls arrived in the other hotel, there was no more guards there, they left some minutes before the girls came. Kagami walked closer to the counter and talked a little with the receptionist, then she got a new bedroom key.

They walked upstairs and found their bedroom, Konata opened the door. The bedroom was no where close to the luxury hotel they were, but at least they were together and feeling good, all alone there, in peace, with no media, no newspaper, no crazy fans. Just the two girls.

The blue haired girl opened the window, and looked down, there weren't much movement as the other hotel seemed to have down in the street. The bedroom was very simple, there was not much things, a simple 15" TV, a couple bed, a simple bathroom and a small sofa.

"Konata... This may not be the best place as it was on the other hotel, but at least I feel in peace here."

"Strangely I feel too... I guess all that people surrounding us made us feel different, causing me emotional distortions and you almost suicide."

"Well, love is our resistance, we'll keep strong as we keep together."

Konata jumped on the bed, and turned on the TV, there was news about the concert, the great Children of Hell was finally already to play an amazing concert that night. King was recorded in a special interview, with Savage by his side.

**QAN – TV**

"So, can you explain better what happened earlier today?"

"Ah, yea... Mr. Madman suspected about some people who already discovered our identity at the hotel we were here in Kyoto. So he suggested to we go to a cheap hotel and no one else suspect. There a burglar tried to steal, we think he found out we were we, he was armed with a gun and then he tried to scare us and the receptionist, shooting blankly. Although there were two girls there, one of them would be hit in the chest if King didn't jump in the front of the bullet. So he ended up like that."

"Don't you regret anything?"

"No, I mean, she is safe now! So all I can do is be happy for that girl and her sister!"

"Did you talk with the girl after this incident?"

"Yes, the guys from the band helped the girls to get better, paying her a day at the hotel we were. There we met after I recovered."

"Ah... I guess it's cool then! I wish you guys all the best! Soon you'll play a big concert won't you?"

"Yea! I hope to see many people gathered there! Let's see if I can really play like that!"

"That was it! Hope you enjoyed this talk with two members of Children of Hell! After the concert we'll talk with Keeper and Mr. Madman!"

**QAN – No more TV talking**

"I guess you really left a mark on his heart..."

"*sniff* *sniff* I guess... I didn't want this to happen... *sniff* *sniff*."

Kagami looked at Konata, happily watching an anime, sat down there in the bed. _She is so pretty... Why I doubted about my love?_

"Hey Kagamin~! Come here! Sat down close to me, my love!"

The tsundere walked and away from the window, where she was looking the movement, and sat down on the bed, close to Konata. She was watching an anime called Clannad.

"Look at this girl! She is really like you!"

She was pointing to Kyou Fujibayashi, a tall pretty girl, talking with a guy, who called Tomoya Okazaki, while holding a boar, she had a younger twin sister, and sometimes she got really mad at some people. _Thinking in some points she really looks like Kagamin... Except by the fact she knows how to cook *malicious laugh*._

Some moments passed and then there was already passing another anime, this time one called Kannazuki no Miko, it was the first episode, and in the end the two girls kissed. Konata looked at Kagami, who was watching it very concentrated, so concentrated that it didn't look like normal Kagami.

"Er... Kagami..."

"Wha..?"

Kagami was interrupted, with Konata's mouth, she looked at the little girl, who stopped kissing, but after some seconds Kagami, feeling Konata's constant breath on her mouth, kissed Konata deeply, while embracing her.

_Kagamin..._

_ Konata..._

Kagami stopped the kissing, got up in the bed, while the little girl was still sat down, looked then deeply at Konata's eyes and asked a simple thing that would change many things from then:

"Konata... Do... Do Yo-you want to mak-make like your ga-games?"

Konata looked surprised at Kagami who was already taking off her shirt and sensually showing part of her panties while holding up her skirt. _Is this a scene of my dreams? I think I'm feeling just like dad now!_

Konata was going closer to her wife legs and then Kagami crouched kissing a little more the otaku, while taking off the other girl shirt. Leaving both without any shirt. _I can't actually believe I'm doing it... But it feels so good, as it's all for Konata's love!_

When things were getting hotter, and one almost taking off the other skirt, a little beep was heard. Kagami looked at her cellphone and saw the clock, the concert started in a hour, until they went to the place they'd take some time.

"Konata... We have to stop now..."

"Why?"

"It's time of the concert..."

"But will you be good after what happened?"

"Konata..."

"Huh?"

"I remember when you said me earlier today... Every place that I'm with you is good."

"But... We were in the same hotel... And still... Still *sniff*..."

"Konata. Stop it. We were not together... You were in a different dimension plane in my mind, now we're together. I hope we will continue like that."

Before Kagami picked up her X Japan T-shirt on the floor, she kissed the little girl again, then she picked the shirt and Konata picked her Dream Theater shirt on the other side of the bed, they had quite fun, the blankets were all messed up.

The two girls put back the T-Shirts, cleaned the place and then styled her hair.

_It will be a really good concert, that will! With Konata by my side I think it will be amazing._

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Children of Hell Concert Place - 30 Min to concert start**

The place was with many people, the line was huge, Konata was already used to it because of Comiket, but Kagami was a little nervous because of all those guys there. The female population in the concert was very small, but there were only some men flirting those girls, and luckily the two girls weren't in the "flirt list".

"Konata... I'm scared..."

"That's normal Kagami... I'm a bit nervous too, but I believe that our bond is really strong, and it will be an amazing new experience, specially because I'm by your side"

_ Konata... Are you seriously not nervous because of those headbangers, some of them are looking at us..._

Some guys were patiently waiting, while some were talking, others were drinking, some playing on their phones, but there was still a minority of people looking at the two girls together.

_Why are they looking at us? Konata... Are you seriously not worried?_

The couple was still waiting there, without almost nothing to worry, except by some of the guys looking at them there, locked in a deep embrace, _hope this way they stop staring us... Konata is playing her role pretty well here, we are still a hidden couple, and here Konata is my little sister._

Some other people passed by the line, some of them were holding cameras and recording the headbangers there, many posed aggressively to the video, Konata and Kagami were in the half of the line, when another person with a camera appeared, people around them posed aggressively, Konata tried to make a joke and posed too, _she isn't aggressive and can't be, she isn't even able look like... She is too cute for that *giggle*_

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Tsukasa's bedroom - Happening at Same Time as Scene Above**

_Hum... I think if onee-chan is having fun now... I didn't receive a call or message from her for some hours now, I hope everything is alright._

Tsukasa was trying to study, but she was really worried for Kagami, the fact that she didn't send a message or tried to call for hours were somewhat a thing to worry.

_I guess I will send her a message..._

The younger twin picked up her phone and started to type, she was really worried for her sister, hoping everything was alright, and again she remembered that Kagami was with Konata, so there were not too much to worry, _Konata is a really strong girl, she's in good arms... But again... Why so suddenly go to a concert with Kona-chan? Hum..._

"Tsukasa! Come here! I need you to help you with one thing!"

Inori was shouting downstairs,_ Ah! I can't think again! Why?!_

"I'm going!"

And so Tsukasa went downstairs, leaving her cellphone in her bed, with half of the message typed, she forgot to finish it.

Onee-chan, I'm worried, I didn't receive a message from you for a while... Is everything alright there? The last thing you

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Hiiragi's house - Some minutes after**

_Ah... Finally I finished the house work... Now I will watch some TV... Wait... Oh.. WHERE'S MY CELLPHONE! I SWEAR IT WAS ON MY POCKET!_

"Sister... Did you see my cellphone?"

"You lost again? You have to be more careful Tsukasa... Where was the last time you used it?"

"It was... Eh... Huh... Er... Ah! I used on my bedroom before coming help you."

"Did you check there?"

"Er... Thanks... I have to go..."

_Why are you so carefree Tsukasa?_

When the short haired girl arrived her bedroom she saw her phone right there, on the bed, with the screen on.

_ Oh no! I forgot to send it to onee-chan! Just let me finish..._

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Concert Place - Doors opening in less than 5 minutes!**

_Beep-Beep_

_What is it? Ah... A message from Tsukasa, I will check it..._

When Kagami was picking her cellphone to see it the door opened and the line was going fast forward. Everyone was rushing to inside the stage, trying to get the best place to watch the concert.

"Hurry up Kagami! Let's go!"

The otaku picked up the tsundere arm and ran inside as well, the stage was already with many people, but more and more entered, over ten thousand headbangers around the two girls. All them shouting and begging to the concert to start, many screaming the guys names, some held flags, there was a Japanese one with inside the big red circle the silhouette of the fictional character which was the band symbol: a tall guy with 2 long swords (the ones which are used with two hands), wings (one angelical and one demoniacal), and a floating crow. That character was known by the name of Lord.

"I can't wait for it! It will be amazing! Kagami, are you having as much fun as I'm doing?"

But when she looked to her side Kagami was typing on the phone, answering a Tsukasa message, the little girl decided not to stop her, sisters are sisters after all. After some seconds Kagami looked at the little girl and smiled.

"With you by my side it will be amazing! Let's enjoy this..."

But her voice was interrupted by a huge guitar sound, that made people go crazy, jumping and screaming. The concert started. The lights showed Keeper, who was playing a quick guitar solo, then it turned off and showed Madman, who started to play he bass very fast, the lights were again off and pointed to Savage when on another time, who did his drum solo that was the first one he did that was successful. And after that King appeared, with all lights pointed to him, he was still on the wheelchair, his Gibson Led Paul was on his lap, he was stopped, like if he was dead, until, when everyone stopped shouting, he picked the microphone and shouted very loud:

"ARE YOU READY FOR CHILDREN OF HELL?!"

The people shouted back, in a hug YEA, King then picked the microphone again and shouted louder than the first time:

"SO LET THE MARCH START"

And so he started playing, and the lights all blinked, showing all the members, it was very fast paced song, known for being the fastest drum track ever recorded during a song. The couple started to jump just like the other people around them, everyone was singing along, it was a very good concert.

They played two other songs, then Kagami noticed something with the hand on somewhere not appropriated, she looked back and saw one of the headbangers who was looking at her outside putting his hand on her ass, and gently massaging the area. She somewhat liked it, but felt angry, she tried to shout to him stop, but the music was too loud, Konata didn't notice anything, she was happy watching the amazing band. The guy then tried to put the other hand on Kagami's breast, when he got it, she felt so uncomfortable and angry that she did nothing more than kicking the place which make men shout in pain, then he knew she was a dangerous prey and just went away, while in much pain, after some other girl to besiege.

The band played some other songs, and then King stopped everything, he picked up the microphone and announced:

"Today I met a girl who really changed my life. She made me believe more in my friends, showing that they are really kind to another person, she made me believe more in how things can get bad, but you can work on getting it better, however the most important of all is that she made me believe more in myself. Thank you. Thanks the purple haired girl from the hotel. Savage wants to speak a little too, so he will do it now. Thanks again."

The whole audience cheered King, and clapped hands very enthusiastic, Konata looked to Kagami and smiled, saying that she really done a good work, Kagami was crying, _how did I manage to touch that man all that deep... I can't believe... Wait..._ When Savage picked the microphone behind the big drum kit he started to speak, in his very calm way of speaking:

"That girl who talked to King asked me one thing, and I will grant her wish..."

He then pressed a button on a controller which was inside his pocked and appeared a picture on the display, which was showing before the change the band albums, as they played the song the album and title changed. The picture now was showing Kagami, with a ring inside a little box, showing it off to the camera, making it looks like she was giving the ring to the one who sees the picture.

"Now, I will speak exactly as Kagami did and asked me to do: Konata! You're the love of my life! Everything I ever wanted! I know we fought sometimes, I know I'm not the perfect person, but I know I'm the one who loves you most in the world, you're the missing piece of my life big puzzle! Konata, do you want to marry me?"

Everyone looked after the girl, Konata as shocked, she only looked at the big screen, with Kagami showing off the ring and then she looked deeply at Savage on the other screen, being recorded while searching the girls in the middle of the huge crowd. Everyone shouted and cheered, after some moments they all were in silence. Until it was broken by a huge screaming saying:

"YES I DO! KAGAMI! I WILL MARRY YOU AND LOVE AND PROTECT YOU FOREVER!"

The crowd screamed more and more, Savage was happy, he found Konata while searching for the one who shouted, Kagami looked at the little girl, both were shocked and crying, then they hugged, Savage announced in the end:

"This one is for this couple! Enjoy 'Love for Life'."

The crowd screamed and cheered, then everyone was singing along the band most famous ballad, with King singing it as beautiful as it was done the first time years before.

_ "I will find my way_

_ I have to_

_ Nothing else matters now_

_ My life was meaningless so far_

_ It was..._

_ Now it isn't anymore_

_ You're here_

_ And everything I ever needed is here_

_ Show me your love_

_ I will reveal all my secrets_

_ Show me what you can do_

_ And I will be yours forever_

_ I need nothing more, but your love_

_ Be my life_

_ I'm grateful of finding you_

_ And in the end we die..._

_ Die hugged to each other._

_ Loving each other._

_ I love you, dear."_

The couple embraced and danced slowly the whole song, they were crying, but those weren't tears of sadness as it was some hours earlier, it's now tears of joy. I'm free now, no more torn in two, no more a two sided coin, I'm Konata's part now and she's my part...

They played many other songs after that, and then, in the end, they started playing the famous song Hangar 18, originally played by Megadeth, they showed to be having much fun while playing this song, the riffs, the solo, the vocal, the drums, bass, everything was perfect. As soon as Hangar 18 ended they started to play When Demons Awake, this song had more energy than the other and made crowd go crazy, even in the end of the concert, then King announced a set list change and it would be the first time 'Reading The Flow of Your Soul' was going to be played live. And then they started, the crowd went even more crazy at the mad solos of Madman, when finishing the song Keeper noticed something special on Savage, he was playing even better than the usual, he was very happy, feeling like if he accomplished something that night, but the guitarist wasn't the only one to notice, just before King's epic tapping the lead vocalist screamed:

"SAVAGE! Beat the world record!"

Savage was surprised, he looked at his friend on the wheelchair and then turned on the counter on his drum, which was the start point to he beat really really fast, King exited the center of the stage, leaving Savage as the main focus, he was beating very fast, 50 seconds were enough to beat the number of beats of his world record, the ten seconds after he performed even more beats, in the end he did more than 35 beats per second, a monstrous speed. He then ended with another amazing drum solo and King performed his epic tapping to end the song. Everyone was already crazy, cheering them, congratulating Savage for another world record and then the band thanked everyone and exited the stage.  
**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** A Cheaper Hotel in Kyoto – Just after concert**

The two girls arrived very happy and excited. The concert was an amazing experience, none of them knew how much they would enjoy listening to Metal. When they arrived the bedroom they noticed both were soaked in sweat, so they took off their shirts and landed on the bed, laughing.

"Hey Kagamin~..."

"Huh?"

"You told me to make our love a secret, guess it isn't anymore..."

"Yea... I think so..."

"Do you think it was aired?"

"I'm not sure, there were lots of cameras there, so I think it appeared on TV, just hope it wasn't on a too much popular show."

"I think at least our friends didn't see... You know... We don't know anyone who enjoys that kind of concert, and they did it only in the end of the first half, so I guess no one we know saw."

"Yea..."

"But one thing is still a problem..."

"What?"

"You asked to marry me, but I think we can't for now..."

"When we enter in University we can arrange the wedding cerimony."

"The exams are close... I'm worried I won't enter..."

"I WILL MAKE YOU ENTER KONATA!"

Kagami said that with so much conviction that impressed the little girl. The otaku never imagined how the tsundere was worried about her. _I guess it's why she was always angry at me, she want's me inside a good University, just like her..._

"I promise you Kagami..."

"What?"

"I promise I will make your efforts appear to be the best playing games the whole night and then getting good grades! *laughs*"

Kagami hit gently the otaku head and then laughed a little, they both were still shirtless and the fan was turned on. They talked a little more and then the purple haired girl decided to take a bath, Konata stayed in the bed, watching animes.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** A Cheaper Hotel in Kyoto – After concert**

Kagami exited the bathroom wearing only a white robe and with her hair down, she was stunning with that clothing, she stared a little the Otaku, who was concentrated on the TV, watching her anime. The little girl didn't notice the tsundere, so Kagami walked a little and then Konata looked, she was impressed with Kagami's wearing. _Why is she only wearing it?_

"Kagamin~?"

Kagami blushed, feeling really ashamed that time, she didn't know what reaction Konata would have, but after the blue haired girl stare she didn't know what to do, so she only turned back to the bathroom and started to walk. Red and hot, like a tomato in hot water inside a pot.

"Wait... Kagamin!"

The tsundere stopped when she noticed Konata's hand on her back. _There's nothing to worry... It's Konata... My love..._

Kagami then looked back and saw the little girl, still impressed with the tsundere cuteness with that robe, actually the purple haired girl was with bra and panties under the robe, but that was not a problem. Konata was still only with her skirt and bra, she watched anime the whole time Kagami was taking a bath and didn't even mind changing clothes.

Both stayed there, quietly for some seconds, until Kagami kissed Konata, which was the start point to the scene.

"Konata..."

"Kagamin~..."

"Konata... Let me show how I love you..."

"I'm all yours..."

Kagami then slowly teased, taking down the robe really slowly, revealing a very cute lingerie, she then let the robe fell and then came closer to Konata, putting one of her hands on the small girl flat breasts and the other stripping Konata of her skirt, leaving both only in underwear.

They then started to kiss, _I can feel Konata's heavy breathing... That's so good..._ Both were locked in a deep embrace and kiss, which lasted some moments. _Kagami kisses so good... I wonder how she learned to kiss like that..._

The purple haired girl stopped kissing and went away, leaving Konata confused there, until Kagami tied up her hair in her famous pig tail.

"Don't you like it more this way?"

She was smiling, quite happy with the scene that was about to start, Konata looked to her own hair and played a little with it, then Kagami picked up the otaku hand and put on her breast, making a slow massage movement, and moaning a little, the blue haired girl then came closer and caressed the tsundere's back.

"Do you want more Konata..."

Kagami then turned back and took off her bra, Konata was only watching, still surprised with her wife actions there. _I hope I'm not scaring her... _The tsundere gave a quick glance at Konata and then faced her back, with her right arm hiding her nipples, while the other hand was between her legs.

Konata came closer to Kagami and then she whispered:

"I want more of you Kagami-sama..."

Somehow the title "sama" made Kagami feel great that moment, like if her small girl was ready for her, to serve her, be forever her wife.

As well she took off her bra, revealing the flat breasts, which attracted the tsundere's eyes. Konata gently put her right hand over Kagami's arm and took the arm off from the front of her nipples. The otaku massaged the bare breasts a little, which made Kagami moan, her panties were already a little wet.

"I guess we can't be only on this teasing Kagamin~."

Her panties were already a little wet, Kagami was with one of her hands caressing Konata's breasts.

"Konata... I... I don't know how to do this..."

"Don't worry, I will help you..."

Konata held Kagami's arm and guided her to the bed, where they sat down, Konata took off her panties and put a hand over Kagami's, starting a gentle massage, with the panties still on. The tsundere was moaning. _Konata surely has angel hands... How could I guess such a small thing like that could do it all. _Kagami took off her panties, leaving both completely naked, Konata pushed the purple haired girl on the bed, she was laid down, facing the roof.

The blue haired girl took the initiative and went over Kagami, who was really nervous. She then kissed the girls neck, going down to her breasts, slowly licking her nipples, Kagami was trying to hold moans, but she wasn't able. Konata went a little down and then the tsundere pushed Konata's face off her stomach.

"Kagamin! That hurts *sniff*..."

"Sorry... It's my first time... And I don't have any ideas... I'm so nervous..."

"Calm down... It's my first time too... But I played enough games to know how it's going to be..."

"OK..."

The small girl started to massage a little the other girl stomach, Kagami was really red. Konata then went down to the shaved virgin vagina, which she started to tease with her hand, making Kagami let a moan escape. She then started to lick it, Kagami was liking it, she started to massage her own breast with one hand, while the other was over her stomach. Moans were heard, she didn't resist and pushed Konata's face a little more, asking for her to make it deeper and faster.

The blue haired girl was very wet at that time, she started masturbating with her left hand while the right was on Kagami's breast. Kagami was moaning louder and louder, until she cummed over the otaku's face. She stopped massaging her breast at that time, Konata continued for a little more, but quickly stopped.

It was Konata's time now, the bed was completely wet, but that didn't stop the girls, Konata got up, and cleaned the face with a little towel, then she came back and laid down, spreading her legs, waiting for Kagami. The purple haired girl looked at Konata's face, she didn't knew how to start, so Konata suggest to start with a kiss.

The tsundere came closer and kissed the small girl, she then did almost exactly the same thing, kissed her neck and licked a little her breasts, while massaging her stomach, she then looked at the otaku's vagina, and fingered it a little, Konata was pleased, she started to massage her breasts and then Kagami started to lick. She was already wet and Kagami did an amazing job, she was moaning in pleasure until she asked the purple haired girl to stop.

The tsundere stopped and then she looked at Konata, who said that they would have some "Scissor Action", Kagami didn't understand, so she only followed what Konata said.

"Spread your legs and then wait, when I say, you start rubbing my pussy with yours..."

She did it, Konata prepared and said to Kagami start, both were rubbing each other, Kagami started to moan loud again, she was tired, but this second new experience was amazing. Konata was moaning too, but not as loud as her wife. In some moments Konata stopped and said to Kagami lick again, then she cummed over the tsundere's face. The purple haired girl got another towel and cleaned herself.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** A Cheaper Hotel in Kyoto – After concert**

Both took a bath and then, put their pajamas, cleaned a little the bed which was full of fluids. At least it was now almost dry. Kagami and Konata laid down on the bed and talked for some minutes, until both slept, they were exhausted.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

**A Luxury Hotel in Kyoto – After Concert**

The main hall of the hotel was full of people, all them from the media, waiting for the Children of Hell guys to interview them. King and Savage were in a room talking, while Mr. Madman and Keeper went to search an exit.

"Man... How are we going to sneak out?"

"I still don't get... Weren't the two girls sisters?!"

"Are you still thinking about it King?"

"How can I not think?!"

"*laughs* I think you're too worried..."

"Nah... It's just because I'm surprised... Okay... They weren't sisters... But they were DATING!"

"*laughs* Do you have anything against them?"

"No... It's just that I'm surprised! Now where in the hell is the shit eating bassist?!"

"Did you get our new disguises?"

"Yes... They are in my closet..."

King went to the closet and picked up there four new clothes packs, they would look even weirder, it contained a mustache, a big beard, sunglasses, cap, another jacket, everything to them look anyone, but Children of Hell. And another four packs with their old clothes.

"Why did you get eight packs?"

"Simple, we will send four of our managers to go there first, with this new cloth, so people will think they are us, then we exit with the old ones. If they are too weird it has to be Children of Hell *laughs*"

"Clever..."

"I will call the managers, so they will go..."

The door opened slowly and Keeper and Mr. Madman were back, they didn't find any other exit with no people at all. King picked his cellphone and called the four managers, who came in less than five minutes, scared to be punished.

"Here, wear this and go outside, run away, people will think you're us. There will be a little extra payment before you ask."

King then threw the clothes to them and they exited the room, after some minutes there were lots of shouts and then when Keeper looked down on the window he found the four guys running from lots of fans and people from TV.

"*laughs* It worked. Great job King."

Then the four members put their old disguise (with a beard now) and prepared their suitcases, containing some useful things, like their pajamas, King's tablet and laptop, Keeper's CDs, Savage's late night snack and Madman's mad things, also Keeper and King were carrying a guitar case each, then they went to the main hall, where there was no one, outside they saw the huge crowd still running after the managers, and then the band entered a taxi, King's wheelchair was put in the trunk and the band went fast forward to a cheap hotel.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** A Cheaper Hotel in Kyoto – After Concert**

The taxi stopped in the front of a cheap hotel, where the four guys entered, Savage and Madman helped King exit while Madman picked his wheelchair. There was no one inside the main hall, the only life signal there was the receptionist who was almost sleeping.

"I will talk with her... You guys wait me here, we don't want another confusion!"

Then Keeper walked toward to the counter and talked a little with the receptionist, he received four keys, the guitarist walked back to be with his friends again.

"Got it?"

"Yea, they are inside a room in the same floor as us..."

"Great, let's go."

The four guys went to the elevator and then on their floor they searched for a room. They found it in two minutes. _*knock* *knock*_.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** A bedroom in a Cheaper Hotel in Kyoto – After Concert**

_*knock* *knock*_

"Huh... Kagamin~... Someone is knocking the door..."

"What... Why at this time of the night...?"

"I don't know... Will you see?"

"Okay..."

Kagami got up, and walked toward the door, when she opened she was surprised by three big weird guys. All she could do was scream, which surprised Konata who ran toward the door as well.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?!"  
She was speaking loudly because of the fear, no normal human would go there at this time of the night wearing THIS.

"Who do you think I am?" The strongest one asked.

"I don't know! A robber?!"

He then took off the hat and the glasses, revealing his long blond hair. _Savage._

"Ah, it's you guys..."

Kagami was already relaxed, as well Konata was, and then the four guys entered their room. Keeper and King sat down on the sofa, the wheelchair was kept near the door, Savage and Madman were standing up. They all already took off their hats, glasses and beards.

"Why did you come here at this time?"

"We have something important to you..."

_AREN'T THEY REALLY SISTERS?! Well, at least they are happy with each other that way... Huh? The bed is really soaked... Wait! Stop thinking malicious things King! Concentrate!_

"We're leaving tomorrow, so we wanted to give you something before we go, you know, something like a marriage gift."

Then the two guitarists opened their guitar cases, there was two amazing guitars inside each, they used it a lot, nicknaming it as Gemini Guitars, both were handmade and looked exactly the same as the other did, except by the fact one was left handed (Keeper's) and the other was right handed (King's).

"Here, our precious Gemini Guitars. We used it a lot and really loved them, now we want to share this love with you two. Who is left handed?"

"Kagamin~ is."

"So, my one will be to Kagami, the girl who made this concert be amazing, showing me that I can really trust my friend."

"And my one will be to Konata, the little girl who stand by Kagami side all the time. Konata, you won't find a better person to you other than this girl, who, even with all the condemnation over gay couples, asked Savage to do such an amazing love declaration to thousands of people."

The two girls were shocked, they received two very well known guitars, even they two who aren't big fans of the Metal scenario already knew about the beauty of the Gemini Guitars and how much they were worth. The guitars were white, with a wing format, the potentiometers were made in real gold, being four little crowns, the caps were normal ones, being two, one by Fender and another one by Gibson, the switch was normal as well. The possible most impressing part is the back, with Steve Vai, Joe Satriani, Dave Mustaine, Slash, John Petrucci, Eddie Van Halen, Kerry King, Kirk Hammet, Kai Hansen, Michael Weikath, Jimi Page, Andy LaRocque, Alexi Laiho, Marty Friedman, King and Keeper autographs and a picture of all these guitarists together.

"I... I... Can't accept that..."

"Why not Konata?"

"Me neither!"

"Kagami?"

"I know they have a lot of meaning to you, I can't accept something this worthy as well... I know that if we sell it we can get millions of yens..."

"Did you checked the back?"

"No..."

"So do it Kagami."

When the purple haired girl turned back the guitar she found all the autographs and the picture. But in the bottom there was a message:

"To Keeper, I, King, give you this guitar in honor of our great friendship."

Konata's guitar had the same message, but instead of Keeper was King and instead of King was Keeper. _I... I can't accept this guitar, it was made to Keeper! Not me!_ The tsundere then looked another message, just below this one.

_ "We have to keep on dreaming and looking into the future, never lose your faith, but also remember the present, the past is past, it already happened, take this guitar as gift of my happiness for your marriage, and to remember that you will always look into the future, leaving your past in the past, like I did with this instrument." - Keeper (On his guitar)_

_ "Leaving this guitar with you show that I'm looking into the future, you have to do the same, it's not always easy to leave the past, but it's only memories, you have to keep going, if a problem appears, overcome it. Please accept it as a token of gratitude and as well as a way to you promise me that you will be with your wife forever, leave your past, live the present, dream about the future." - King (On his guitar)_

"Guys..."

Kagami hugged Keeper thanking him for this great gift, while Konata hugged the vocalist, both were very happy with the instrument. Savage then opened his suitcase and took two picks, the one King and Keeper used at that concert, two drum sticks and some food.

"Here, hope you enjoy my gift as well, it's not all that big as the guitars, but I can't give anything more than that... The stick is already with my signature, I'd like to each of you have one of them, because no drummer can play without his two sticks perfectly, this is the way I want you to see each other. Konata, you need Kagami. And Kagami, you need Konata. Also these picks were used by the guitarists tonight, I'd like you to have them as well."

"Savage... Thanks..."

The blue haired girl received the stick and Keeper's pick then hugged the strong man. When Kagami received the stick and King's pick she dropped a tear while looking down, then she hugged the blond man crying, thanking for everything he did, she was shocked.

"Hey is it my turn for gifts now?"

Madman was waiting for it long, Savage was already eating some of his chips, Keeper and King were talking in the sofa about music, while the two girls were looking at the picture of all those great guitarists in the back of their new guitars. Madman opened his suitcase and then took out an envelope.

"Girls! Here's your gift by me!"

"Madman? You? Will this explode *sarcastic laugh*?!"

"Shut up King!"

"Okay... But if it explodes remember that I told you *laughs*"

"Just shut up!"

The two girls looked at the envelope, they then picked it and noticed it was a little heavy to contain only paper. The otaku took the initiative and opened her envelope, she then picked up the paper and read the message left by the great bassist.

_¨Konata,_

_ I know we don't know each other for much time, but that time I was with you was great, thanks for showing me that even when things are worse you can work and make things better. I know King and Keeper will give you guitars, so here's some money to you get an amplifier and effects pedal as well, hope the next time we meet you become a great guitarist."_

"Kagamin~, did you read it?"

_"Kagami,_

_ We don't know each other for much time, but it was amazing to help you, thanks for being so kind to us, specially King. I think you are really courageous to make that love declaration, keep up like this! Here's some money to you buy an amplifier and an effect pedal, next time we meet I hope to see you an amazing guitarist!"_

"Yea... Thanks Madman!"

_What? 500 thousand yens?!_

"Thank you very much Mady~!"

"I think you left one thing in the envelope..."

Konata noticed that in the bottom of the envelope there was a singular object, a shiny one, she picked up and it was a ring. Kagami found her as well, it was the same used to take the picture of the declaration.

"You have the ring to marry now. Cheers! Ah... On the back of the paper of the letter I wrote my and all the guys emails, if you need anything just ask me!"

"She will never ask you crazy shit *laughs*, you can ask me! I'm much more intelligent than that bassist *evil laughs*"

"Thanks everyone!"

"Savage brought some food, do you want some?"

"What food?"

All the food the drummer carried was already inside his stomach, while Madman was gifting the girls he ate everything, leaving none to no one.

"Ah... The drummer who thinks with the stomach..."

"And the bassist who eats shit *evil laughs*"

"YOU'RE NOT INVOLVED IN THIS YOU EVIL GUITARIST!"

Everyone laughed, those two really knew how to make people laugh, their fights were just way too hilarious.

"So, will we go eat something outside?"

"There's a Pizza Parlor somewhere here... Do you want eat?"

"Kagamin~ is too traditional to eat pizza..."

"That's not true!"

"So let's go!"

Everyone cheered the guys wore the glasses, hats and the fake beard again, King was put in the wheelchair with the help of Savage and Madman. The four guys went down, leaving their suitcases inside their room, and waiting for the girls to put their clothes.

After some minutes everyone was ready and then they went to the pizza parlor.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

**PAN 1 – **That was it! The surprising Chapter 4! Guess many didn't expect for this!

**PAN 2 – **Again there are tons of music references there, go listen to them! All great!

**PAN 3 – **Steve Vai (Steve Vai), Joe Satriani (Joe Satriani), Dave Mustaine (Megadeth), Slash (ex-Guns 'n Roses, Velvet Revolver), John Petrucci (Dream Theater), Eddie Van Halen (Van Halen), Kerry King (Slayer), Kirk Hammet (Metallica), Kai Hansen (ex-Helloween, Gamma Ray), Michael Weikath (Helloween), Jimi Page (Led Zeppelin), Andy LaRocque (King Diamond), Alexi Laiho (Children of Bodom), Marty Friedman (ex-Megadeth, Zeta)


	6. Chapter 5 - (Almot) Back to Normal Life

Two Sides of The Same Coin Chapter 5 – (Almost) Back to Normal Life

"_This feeling inside me_

_Finally found my life, I'm finally free_

_No longer torn in two_

_I learned about my life by living through you_

_This feeling inside me_

_Finally found my life, I'm finally free_

_No longer torn in two_

_Living my own life by learning from you"_

_Scene Nine: Finally Free – Dream Theater_

**A Cheaper Hotel in Kyoto – Morning (Sometime between 9:00 and 10:00)**

"King... King... King! Mr. Madman asked me to wake you up..."

"Kagami?"

"You are exiting Kyoto today! Get up!"

King woke up, tried to get up but he wasn't able, _damn it, I forgot about the shot... Man that is hurting so much..._

"Hey, Kagami... Can you help me get up?"

"Ah... Sorry... Let me pick your wheelchair."

Kagami walked close to the door and picked up the guitarist wheelchair, she then crouched by King's side and helped him to get up. _He's heavy... I don't know if I will be able to hold him... Just a little more... And... _King was up, with Kagami's help sat in the wheelchair. She blushed, then he noticed that he was bare chest and only with boxers.

"Sorry! I... I... I d-didn't mean it!"

He blushed as well, that was such an embarrassing scene to both, specially King who was the one getting helped. _When I find that shit eating bassist I'm sure to make he eat his pants..._

"Wait... I will get you a shirt... And your pants..."

"No worries..."

The talk was really short and no one even dared to see each other face, they were too ashamed. Both were really red. Kagami was wearing a white dress and was using her classic twintail hair style, she picked up King's Helloween shirt and jeans he used the day before. She threw the clothes over the guitarist and waited patiently looking outside the window, while the vocalist was putting on the clothes.

"Okay... I'm done here... Sorry again... I will make that shit eating bassist eat his pants..."

"No! No worries! I was wrong as well... I should have given you your clothes before waking you up and helping you to get on the wheelchair... Sorry..."

"This talk is really useless... I'm hungry... Let's eat something?"

"Sure! I think the rest of the band and Konata are waiting for us downstairs."

Kagami helped King to put his things back on the suitcase and then both went to the elevator going back to the main hall.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** A Cheaper Hotel in Kyoto – Morning (Sometime between 10:00 and 11:00)**

The place was really empty, it seems no one recognized the four guys again, even wearing the same disguise. This time they were with no disguises, it was all packed in a bag which Savage was carrying, they were wearing normal human clothes. Savage was smoking outside the hotel, while talking to Keeper, Konata and Madman were waiting for the guitarist and the tsundere close to the elevator. The drummer was wearing a Dream Theater T-Shirt, Keeper was with a Metallica one, both with sunglasses, while Konata was with some casual clothes and Madman was with a plain white T-Shirt.

"King! Good morning!"

"What do you mean by 'Good Morning' you shit eating bassist?! You knew I was wearing nothing but my boxers and you asked to Kagami go wake me?!"

The small girl and the bassist started to laugh as Kagami and King were blushing and looking down, Madman came close to King and put his hand on his shoulder speaking calmly, as if nothing happened.

"You're really funny. You both actually! That was one of my best jokes ever!"

"Hey! Don't forgot who told you to do something like that!"

"KONATA?! You asked him to do it?!"

"Somewhat..."

Kagami hit the otaku head, as well King punched Mr. Madman stomach. They alone were already very irritating, together they were nothing but a hell of stupid jokes.

"I wanted to see Kagamin~ embarrassed... Maddy then remembered that King was sleeping, and he never wears anything to sleep, so I suggested to ask you to wake him up."

"But... But... When did you two talk about that?"

"Late night I felt thirsty, then I went to the 24h cafeteria nearby, Madman was there eating an hamburger. So we started to talk."

"I can't believe you went outside late night alone! If I saw you exiting the bedroom I'd kill you!"

"Sorry Kagamin~..."

Konata hugged the purple haired girl and kissed her cheek, Kagami blushed a little but she enjoyed the quick romantic moment they shared right in the morning, as an almost married couple.

"I'm still thinking if someone watched us last night on the TV... I'm worried..."

"Me too Kagamin~, I imagine if my dad would accept that I have a girlfriend..."

"Your dad is not really a problem I think, but what about Tsukasa? Inori and Matsuri? Dad and Mom?"

They kept on talking while walking outside, the bassist started to carry King outside as well, then they started to talk.

"Hey King, do you have any idea of what they are talking about?"

"Nope... I imagine their parents didn't know about their relationship... Now who are Tsukasa, Inori and Matsuri I don't have any ideas, maybe her friends!"

"Who knows? Last time you guessed they were sisters, and you were really wrong..."

"Stop remembering me that!"

"*laughs* I still don't know why you don't really accept them as a couple... Maybe you liked one of them *grin*."

"No... *blushing*"

"*laughs*I knew it! I knew the almighty King liked one of the two! I can't wait to tell about it to the rest of the band."

"Shut up your shit eating bassist! I hold no more feelings now!"

"You're only trying to hide it..."

"That's true... But seeing them both as a couple is really cute!"

"Who was the lucky girl?"

"WHAT?"

"Was it Konata or Kagami?"

"Er... I won't tell you that."

"You spoke that there are no more feelings, so I see no problems!"

"Well... It was Kagami..."

"You both make a nice couple... But Konata and Kagami are perfect the way it is."

"I guess so as well... What can I do? I'm even exiting Kyoto today... Where are we going next?"

"Seoul."

"Great. Off we go!"

The two guys exited the hotel and greeted Keeper and Savage. The taxi was already waiting for them, they were off to the luxury hotel and then to the airport, going to take off to Seoul. Kagami and Konata walked together with the band close to the taxi, they put their suitcases in the trunk.

"I guess this is our last goodbyes..."

"Don't say that King! We can meet again!"

"Who knows..."

Kagami hugged King as they were saying goodbye, followed by him, Kagami hugged Mr. Madman and Keeper. Konata was speaking farewell to all, Savage was the first, Keeper the second and Madman the third.

"Savage..."

"Kagami... It was great to meet you... A huge pleasure."

"Savage..."

She was dropping tears while hugging the drummer, Konata was done, Keeper helped King to enter the taxi, while Madman put the wheelchair in the trunk.

"Savage... Will we ever see each other again?"

"I hope so... But I can't promise anything."

"Why?"

"We're really busy... We don't know when we will meet again someone... That's why everyone here is single, we can't have a normal relationship. Anyway... I hope we see each other again for sure!"

"I will miss you."

"Me too..."

They embraced again and then Savage entered the taxi. The motorist started the engines up and off they went. Kagami and Konata waved their hands. When the car was out of view they entered in the hotel again and went to their bedroom, pick up their things.

As soon as they entered in the bedroom they found the two guitars cases, with their new guitars inside. The bags were already prepared, with the money they got and the drum sticks.

"I will miss them..."

"Kagami..."

"I know we've known each other for only one day, but that was one of the best days of my life. Thanks Konata. Thanks for inviting me to that concert."

"So, we have to go as well, we have classes tomorrow, and as you said to me we will study and I will enter a good University!"

The two girls picked everything and exited the bedroom.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Subway Station – Noon**

The two girls were standing there waiting for the subway, which was soon coming, to they go back to Saitama. Kagami was eating a natural sandwich, while Konata was having an hamburger, they were holding hands as well. There was still some posters about the Children of Hell concert, some people were looking it, while some band fans, who went to Kyoto to attend to the concert as well, were talking about how it was.

Kagami finished her sandwich and then waited Konata to end her hamburger, as soon as the blue haired girl finished her lunch, Kagami invited Konata to a small walk, they still had to wait anyway. While they were walking some people started to look at the two, in a weird way.

"Isn't she the girl from yesterday concert?"

"I think so..."

"So the small one is 'Konata'?"

"Yea..."

Some random talks like this were able to be heard, Kagami started to blush, only then she noticed how big was the declaration, everyone who attended the concert remembered. She didn't look back, instead she held Konata's hand and both started to talk.

"Hey Konata..."

"What?"

"Don't you feel a little embarrassed because of that people around us?"

"Why?"

"Aren't you listening? Many of them were in last night concert... I can clearly hear some 'Isn't she the girl from yesterday concert?'."

"No... That I understand. But what to feel embarrassed? I feel like if people recognize out love! Which is great!"

"Thinking in that way it seems to be... But you know, many people in Japan are agains same gender marriage. Which can be really bad for us..."

"We're in a free world! We'll do it! Because we can Kagamin~! Also I don't think those guys who attended yesterday concert are worried about it."

They heard a noise, it was the subway coming. Both girls ran back to where the door was opening, as soon as they entered and the doors closed, some claps were heard. _I can't believe it..._ Many people with Children of Hell T-Shirt were clapping outside the subway, which was starting to move. One of them even shouted:

"CONGRATS! KEEP ON TAKING DOWN BARRIERS!"

_They are really cheerful about us... I think headbangers are quite liberal about things like this... _ Konata waved to the fans while smiling, as soon as the subway got speed and the fans get out of the view, Konata looked to Kagami again and sat by her side.

"See?"

They were going back to Saitama, and probably every single Children of Hell fan will react someway to what happened in that notable Kyoto Concert, which happened in a Saturday, with many problems and everything to go wrong. King was shot, Konata was in depression, Kagami was willing to kill herself, the band was mad about the happenings, but, in the end, "the concert was the best one we had even we started the band, I don't know if it was because of everything that happened, or if it was because it was in a city where a legendary samurai lived... And that samurai being of the same family as me. I really don't know, but something made this concert amazing".

"Kagami! That's King in the radio!"

"I heard that! That was the best concert of the band since the start... I feel so proud of being there *smiles*."

"You weren't only there, you were one of the center of attentions!"

"I guess so..."

"Savage seemed to be so happy when he said your love declaration... I think he shipped us all the time. Even not knowing about it."

"Or he knew the whole time, that thing of we two being together and really close must have made him think about something. I wonder if he will speak on the radio as well today."

The two continued talking until they heard another familiar voice. It was Keeper speaking on the radio. "Who knew that would happen? I mean... King was shot and... I can't even remember that scene *laughs*. We were so nervous, what would we do without our vocalist and guitarist, also he's the band charisma! Most of the fans like him! However don't think wrong about me *laughs*, I'm still the best *laughs*! At least that was what King said. That concert will be marked down on history... King was shot, but was playing very well, showing even more charisma! Savage beat his world record, one more time! Madman is still mad, so don't care about him *laughs*. As for me, I don't know, but it was a pleasant experience... Ah! And how could we forget that love declaration, I remember pretty well when that girl came to talk with me and Savage, it was some hours before the concert, so I and the drummer was playing some guitar, just for fun, she then knocked on the door, she was desperate in search of the small girl, we helped her, and also when she asked to do it, all I thought was 'is she crazy or what?', but it was cute one way or another, I was still thinking, however Savage said it was going to be okay, he then picked up a pair of rings, which I still don't know why he bought *laughs*, and then he took a photo of that purple haired girl... Well it was great... Anyway, I guess I spoke too much *laughs*. I'm going off *laughs*."

"He surely talks a lot don't he?"

"Yea, I didn't see him talk too much before we went to eat pizza, but there at the parlor we had a great time. What is bugging me as well is that ring that Savage got... Why would he get one? Was he waiting I go ask for him something?"

"And you did. I thought Madman got that ring..."

"No, I knew since the beginning that the ring belonged to Savage, and it didn't seem to be bought that day, neither in the early days... Maybe something happened to him and we don't know? Who knows if he wasn't married someday?"

"And why would he say that they are still all single? Someone as kind as him isn't likely to divorce from a wife, specially because I think he would love a wife too much to divorce from her."

"Hey Konata... I'm thinking about one thing now, how old are they? I can't really tell by their looks... When was that band formed?"

"I don't know... I guess they are in the middle twenties!"

"No way! They were influential in the whole metal scenario, and that picture... Of the guitarists... Wasn't it taken years ago?"

"Don't ask me that things Kagamin~! I'm an otaku! Not a musician! Neither a music addicted!"

"Sorry, so I guess I will be the one who will invest in a music career, huh?"

"What?"

"We have amazing new guitars and money to get many things to play now. I already know flute, why not to be a little radical and play guitar? *smiles*"

"That looks to be great! I will be by your side till the end of your journey!"

A beep was heard, the subway achieved it's station, the girls picked their bags and the guitar cases then exited the subway, going to pick a train then to go back to their good ol' lives in Saitama.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Kagami's House – (Happening at the same time as scene above)**

The house was quite quiet, the three sisters were sat down watching TV, they watched the interview with Savage and King before the concert the night before, so much things happened in just one day. At that time it was showing the end of a last interview with King in Kyoto, as they were soon taking off to Seoul.

"That guy is really handsome..."

"Matsuri! You'll never meet him, so you don't expect anything!"

"But... I never expected anyway big-sis... I just thing that I'd be a good wife for him!"

She was saying that with much confidence of herself just like if she was the most powerful woman in the world. The light brown haired was of course exaggerating, and as always Inori had to keep calm and make Matsuri see the reality. _She is so childish... I can't believe she's alerady in University._

"Matsuri... I think you should stop dreaming this high and see the reality. This is no man for people like us... Common girls without any fame or things like this. And also, you forgot that he's a METAL guitarist? You don't even like this kind of music!"

"And do you like?"

"Differently from you I'm not saying that I will be his wife..."

**TV**

"Thanks King! We wish you a safe and good trip! And now with you, the best moments of Children of Hell yesterday!"

**Off TV**

"Hey Tsukasa, change the channel... I don't want to listen to this heavy music..."

"Okay! Er... Where's the controller?"

"You lost it again?!"

"Sorry onee-chan!"

"Hey... You two, stop fighting, it isn't as bad as I thought... Tsukasa, weren't Kagami going to a concert in Kyoto?"

"Yes."

"I guess if it was this one, I don't think so... But who knows..."

"Inori... Now it's you who are thinking crazy things! Kagami?! In a Metal concert?! You make me laugh *laughs*!"

_Why can't I remember what concert Kagami went... It was yesterday! Sorry Kona-chan... I forgot to tell my sisters it was some kind of concert..._

"Girls! Look!"

Matsuri was pointing to the TV, it was the part of the concert when Kagami was showing off the ring, the special board about it cut exclusively the part which Savage was starting to speak:

"Now, I will speak exactly as Kagami did and asked me to do: Konata! You're the love of my life! Everything I ever wanted! I know we fought sometimes, I know I'm not the perfect person, but I know I'm the one who loves you most in the world, you're the missing piece of my life big puzzle! Konata, do you want to marry me?"

A huge crowd applause was heard, and then it was cut off again and it showed they playing Hangar 18. Matsuri and Inori looked to each other, while Tsukasa was really surprised.

"Tsukasa?"

_I somewhat knew it! Something was happening between Kona-chan and onee-chan, now it's completely clear._

The two older sisters exited the room and went to the older one bedroom. The two weren't completely shocked.

"Big-sis, I don't think we should talk a lot about this..."

"That was really surprising, but for some reason I'm not really shocked..."

"How?"

"Don't you remember when we were at their age? We did something like this, right?"

"I somewhat remember this... But it is becoming clear now... I don't think it's completely wrong now, but anyway, how will we speak about this to dad and mom?"

"We won't tell to them anything, as well we won't tell them about this moment..."

Inori pushed Matsuri to the bed, laying she down there, as soon the older sister came with her face closer to the light brown hair one, their breathing was constant, and then the inevitable happened. Their lips were coming close to each other until they kissed.

"Inori...?"

"Yes Matsuri, that's what we did back then... I'm worried about Tsukasa now... What will be her reaction to all her sisters lesbians?! What will happen to us? Kagami was really brave to declare her love that way, all that cheering the band fans showed was amazing... I wanted to assume my 'real I', but... Somehow I can't... I CAN'T MATSURI! Neither declare me a lesbian, neither find a boyfriend!"

Inori was dropping some tears, she was worried not about she being that, but about disappointing her parents, as it's the biggest problem for the first-born, they never want to disappoint their parents. _How did I come to be like this? I've born to be a good wife, but Matsuri is so eccentric, so amazing that I don't resist... I remember the old days when we first kissed each other, it seemed so normal, we liked each other so much... But after we saw that it was impossible to keep up... We had to stop... That love was twice forbidden, and now... That I thought I was free I'm going to fall in the trap of love again._

"Inori... You don't have to worry... You'll find a man suitable for you. Someone like you don't need me as a partner, think about it. I-I will see if Tsukasa is alright..."

"Wait. How do you know I will find a man?"

"Because you're perfect in many ways! You're very pretty and intelligent... Who would refuse someone like you?"

"Matsuri... You'll find someone too... Please don't rely on me, one day we will separate, soon or later. Many boys like your aspect!"

"Although... I kind liked it..."

"Liked what?"

"That... What happened."

"Seriously?"

"Yea."

"I have to say I enjoyed it as well..."

Both the girls were blushing and looking to opposite sides, they were little embarrassed, doing that didn't show much comfort, but it was a feeling that both shared and liked. And if it is like that who is going to interfere, it can be the forbidden incestuous love, but it's still a love, they never thought it was going to be this way, but they were willing to be good women and some secret times share a passion moment.

"I wonder, if we will ever do it again..."

"Matsuri? I... I really don't know, but that's not a bad idea..."

In the end the two hugged and forgot everything about it, no one knew that kiss they shared, no one knew about Inori's disturbed thinking, no one knew about their secret talk. It was all a well hidden secret. Kagami's free will showed they new paths, the tsundere could love another girl with no problems, as long as their parents don't know about anything. And the two older sisters are willing to sacrifice everything until Kagami and Konata can have their wedding.

After the hug ended, the two went back to where Tsukasa was, she was nervously typing a message, it was for Kagami. Matsuri panicked and just after she heard the _*beep*_ of message sent she jumped over Tsukasa, picking her cellphone, which contained the message:

Onee-chan! You're going to marry! All the best! Hope you and Kona-chan have a great time together as a couple, and I hope you two to grow even further!

In the end, Tsukasa was too innocent to think bad things about their relationship, it was love after all, and who among all of us can judge a true love bond between two people?

Love is a feeling that everyone can feel, but most don't believe it's that feeling. People in love start to be more caring about the one who he or she likes, since Kagami met Konata she felt a tingly in her belly, she always cared about the small girl since then, until one day it grew so big that they became a couple. People often confuse love with a feeling that's not as pure, when in love it's not about have her/him for yourself, but to be happy when by him/her side, feeling good just because you're close to that person. No matter if you met her/him at school, at work, in the streets... When in love you're ready to take a long part of the day just to be with that dear person, who you care at most. Kagami showed her love by caring about Konata the whole time, at school about studying and her grades, going to shop with her any crazy thing, helping her studying to go enter University. Sorry for taking your time with this paragraph my dear reader, although what can a writer in love do but show some philosophy in his favorite story? "It's better be feared than loved" as a king, but it's better be loved than feared as a mere mortal man.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Shinosaka train to Tokyo – Afternoon (Same time as scene above)**

The two girls were already in the same train everything started one day ago. It was all the same, except it was now the opposite way, sometime soon they would arrive Saitama and everything would be back to the normal, at least that was what they thought until a _*beep* _was heard.

_What is this? Message from Tsukasa? Hum... "Onee-chan! You're going to marry! All the best! Hope you and Kona-chan have a great time together as a couple, and I hope you two to grow even further!"... Wait... WHAT?! How does she know about it? Did she watch the concert? No way... Tsukasa doesn't like this kind of music..._

"Hey Konata... Konata... Konata!"

"Er... *yawn* Good morning... Kagami-sama..."

"No time for this! Tsukasa knows about us! And if she knows what about the others?! Also... STOP CALLING ME KAGAMI-SAMA!"

"What?"

"I received a message from Tsukasa congratulating us for the marriage... What now Konata?"

"Now that the truth was revealed... Why to continue hiding it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell your parents about it... They will understand *yawn*..."

Konata was getting sleepy again, Kagami tried to wake her up, but had no luck, the otaku started to sleep again. The tsundere was worried about it, many 'what ifs' were passing in her head, she looked at the guitars standing there between her and Konata legs, _I can't leave Konata... Neither I can tell dad and mom about it... What now? Can someone help me?_

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

**PAN 1 – **Yay! Chapter 5 is done! Hope you had fun with it!

**PAN 2 – **I wish to continue publishing this once in two weeks, I think it's a good time gap to you think about the story.

**PAN 3 – **That part of the love philosophy was somewhat stole from a Brazilian author called Machado de Assis, the philosophy came from my mind, but stopping the story to put a philosophy was common in his books.

**PAN 4 – **Many music references there... Too lazy to get them all... Anyway, all that you find remember that I highly recommend :D!

**PAN 5 – **That was it. Hope to see you again in 2 weeks ;)


	7. Chapter 6 - The Birth of The New Coin

Two Sides of The Same Coin Chapter 6 – The Birth of The New Coin

"_Everybody trying to tell me_

_That you didn't mean me no good_

_I've been trying, Lord, let me tell you_

_Let me tell you I really did the best I could_

_I've been working from seven to eleven every night_

_I said it kinda makes my life a drag, drag, drag, drag, Lord, that ain't right"_

_Since I've Been Loving You – Led Zeppelin_

** Kagami's House – Afternoon (After the travel)**

The house was quiet, as it always was after Kagami exited to go to the concert. As soon as the purple haired girl arrived her sisters ran to the door to greet her. When the two elder sisters arrived they looked at the tired Kagami, wearing a white dress, carrying a guitar and her backpack, by her side the small Konata, wearing a Megadeth T-Shirt and some jeans, also carrying a guitar and a backpack.

"Hey! I'm back!"

Kagami tried to sound as normal as possible, she already knew that at least Tsukasa knew about her relationship with Konata, and that was not too good, because _if Tsukasa knows, what to speak about the other two? However they seem pretty common for me, I guess Tsukasa was awake late night and she, for no particular reason watched the concert._

"Welcome back Kagami! How was the concert?"

"It was pretty cool..."

The tsundere was blushing, while they all stood there in the front door, Konata was quiet, she didn't know what to speak, until Inori invited they all to get inside and eat something. The couple put the guitars close to the door, while the backpacks were put by the side of the guitars.

Matsuri said that she would make her "special dish", meanwhile Konata and Kagami sat by each other side, they were really quiet, no one said a word about nothing after they entered the house. _Konata is sleepy, so that made sense, but why is Kagami all that quiet? I think she knows that we know about the two... Hope Matsuri don't make her "special dish" bad this time..._

"So... Kagami... You went out so early for that concert! Tell me a little more about it!"

"Er... That was a Metal concert, so I don't know if you'd like it..."

"Onee-chan! I want to know about that concert!"

_Tsukasa... She knows about it... But Inori and Matsuri does as well?_

"So, Konata, why don't you tell them what happened there?"

"Kagamin~?"

Konata then came close to her wife and whispered:

"Do you want to me tell everything?"

"Yes, dear..."

Kagami then looked to her sisters and then kissed Konata, which surprised Tsukasa a little, Inori otherwise was completely normal. _She's not as bad as me at least *giggle*._

"So... Everything started when I came here to pick Kagamin~ clothes... I got her a X-Japan T-shirt then, because Tsukasa surely don't know what to choose for a metal concert *laughs*... So we traveled to Kyoto, where that band was going to play. When we were eating we met up with the members of Children of Hell, but we didn't know they were they. After that we started a search for a cheaper hotel, we found one not too far, we wanted to go shopping, but when we got downstairs... The four guys were there again, so a robber appeared and BAM!"

Tsukasa jumped from her chair, she was surprised by Konata's sound. The blue haired girl was making a "gun" gesture, Kagami was laughing by the excited otaku side, Inori left a giggle or two escape as well.

"The robber shot by his side, he didn't knew he would almost kill Kagami, but that brave guitarist, King, ran there and stopped the shot with his leg! I can't imagine the pain he suffered... After that things got really bad for our side... Savage hit the robber really hard, after that we were invited by them to go to the luxury hotel where they were staying. After some time, I and Kagami had a discussion, and I ran away from her... After some minutes Kagami went up to the terrace and we talked a little, we decided to go back to the old hotel, however Madman walked all up to let us know the great new! King was back! After Kagami went down I stayed there, waiting for her as she said. Although I decided to walk back to the bedroom we were staying and pack up things. Just after I was there, Kagami was almost jumping from the window, I thought 'No Kagami! Don't do it!', so I ran and tried to pick her up before she fell, I was able to hold her foot, but I fell as well, if it wasn't the drummer, who luckily was walking close there, we both would die. After that we went back to our cheap hotel..."

_Why would Kagami attempt suicide? It worries me a bit... But they seem to be happy now... But I'm still wondering from where that guitars came!_

Matsuri has finished preparing her special dish, this time it was looking good and tasty, Konata stopped speaking for a little to eat. They all shared a great time together there, Konata and Kagami shared good laughs, sometimes one was caressing the other hair without even noticing, and in the end they kissed again. _It's now official... My family knows about it. I'm so happy that I'm no longer torn... It's only missing mom and dad, and those two are the ones who I most worry!_

"Hey Konata!"

"What?"

"Tell me one thing... Where did the guitars came from the story?"

"Matsuri onee-san... I will tell you this! After the concert the band visited our bedroom in the cheap hotel, everyone gifted us for the marriage... Whoops... Do you know about it?"

"Yea, we saw in the TV today... Tsukasa even sent you a message didn't she?"

"Yes! So... They gifted us for the marriage, King and Keeper gave us one of their most famous guitars, which even not being used by them too much nowadays was of great value once... Savage give us drum sticks with lots of sentimental value, Madman gave us money, the guitarists pick and the marriage ring."

"So those are King and Keeper guitars?"

"Yes..."

"I doubt it!"

"Wanna see?"

The tension was starting to be big between the two sisters, it was always like that, Kagami and Matsuri often fought a little. The purple haired girl picked her guitar case and, after they cleaned the table, she opened the case, revealing an amazing white guitar, often called the Left-Side Wing or Gemini Guitar. Matsuri didn't believe when she saw that, _it's a replica! No way they got THAT guitar! Even people not too much inside metal and rock scenario knows about THAT! _

"Believe now?"

"It's a replica!"

Kagami then showed the back of the guitar, with the picture of all the guitarists together, King's message to Keeper and then Keeper's message to one of the two, which he didn't know of who was going to be, but it was worth only for the two girls. There was no way that someone would replicate that, all that signatures and the message. Konata looked at the clock and then remembered one thing.

"It's getting late, I'm going home."

"See you tomorrow dear."

Kagami kissed Konata and then the short girl picked her stuff and went home. Leaving Kagami with her sisters.

"I'm going up, I need to sleep a little..."

"Already?"

"Yea... I didn't sleep too much last days..."

The tsundere went up with her guitar case, put a pajama and then slept, she was exhausted, the time she had in Kyoto was great, but she wasn't able to sleep. Matsuri and Inori went back to the older sister bedroom, where they made out another time, "just for fun". Tsukasa stayed downstairs watching TV. Everything was "back to normal"... Except by a "new two sided coin", one girl between the Hiiragi who was not more able to accept only one way of life, being inside a living nightmare sometimes, but in the paradise other times. That girl would soon meet someone who was going to change her life. That girl changed her life after Kagami's courageous act. That girl is no one other than Inori. The elder Miko. And the "new two sided coin".

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Plane to Seoul – Afternoon (Same time as above scene)**

The four guys were traveling again, this time it was no more to Kyoto, neither to Japan, but it was a city in South Korea, there was no Konata and no Kagami there. Keeper was reading a book, Savage was eating, Madman was playing some games on his Nintendo DS, King was with his headphones, listening to Burning Sun, by Helloween, while typing a story on his laptop. They were doing their common hobbies after all.

_Goddamn it... I can't think... My story is being too romantic... I guess that girl really affected me. Maybe we can go back to Japan soon..._

"Hey Madman!"

"What King?"

"When is our next concert?"

"Tomorrow, why?"

"No... No! I mean, our concert after the one in Seoul!"

"Ah... Why didn't you explain earlier?"

"Because I thought your dumbness wasn't that big!"

"Okay then... Let me check..."

Mr. Madman picked a suitcase and out of there he picked a paper with all the concerts they would do in the next months of tour. He started to look in the last page, which was the Asian part of the tour. Keeper was now listening to Metallica and Savage was sleeping.

"So... We took a three day rest before Kyoto concert, now we have the Seoul concert tomorrow, Hong Kong two days after Seoul and then we have a long time with no work, as we already have all that touring for now. Then in one month we are back to work. Why?"

"Nothing... I just wanted to know how many concerts will we play until we stop for now..."

"Only two more huh?"

"Yea, it has been already over 70 concerts in some months... I'm exhausted already."

"Me too, but we must endure those last two... How's your leg going?"

"It still hurts a bit... It saddens me that I will not be able to move it for some weeks..."

"I'm sorry for you..."

"Hey Mad... Will you let your hair grow again?"

"Who told you that?"

"I saw that you didn't cut your hair recently, now it's starting to appear again."

"Yea... I want to be back to my old style..."

"*laughs* Good luck..."

"It's been already many years isn't it?"

"Yea, we're recent, but 'recent' to the great metal classics... I still remember that day in September 90, which we reunited and decided to make a band... We were very young and didn't know if it was going to turn out good or not. But it seems we were lucky enough."

"Yea... I remember the first nicknames... You were Master, Keeper was The One, I was Paranoid and Savage was Eagle..."

"In 1998 we changed names again... And also our mascot appeared. Lord. It's from one of my stories as well... The second names were a little better... I was Perfect Gentleman, Keeper was called Keeper, which stood until now, you were Mr. Ego and Savage was still Eagle."

"Then we changed for the last time in 2011... King, Keeper, Mr. Madman and Savage..."

"Why did we do that *laughs*? Wasn't easier to people call us by our names?"

"Maybe... But as you said we were young, and people liked it, so we decided to keep on with that."

"I wonder if we'll ever meet someone special in our life..."

"We already met... But we had to broke the relationship because of our crazy band ideas. I remember you were in highschool, Keeper was in a relationship in highschool too. I dated during University, and Savage almost married his girlfriend... Except by... You know what happened..."

"That was a horrible day... I don't even want to remember that happening..."

The two members looked down and then King finally asked what was stuck inside his head for much time.

"I want to schedule a concert in Saitama."

"What?!"

"I want to see the two again... I don't know why, but I want!"

"We gave them our emails, no worries."

"But they didn't give their to us, you know that I created the filter to delete all emails not from a list."

"Fuck! Okay then... We are going to Saitama after Hong Kong concert! I will contact the city prefecture as soon as we land."

Mr. Madman was not only a bassist at all, he was the one who cared for everything about tour, even being silly and idiot he knew how to handle things well, and he was risking that Saitama concert King wanted, because he believed that a concert more there wouldn't kill anyone. The bassist then put headphones and his jeans jacket, listening to Mystic Prophecy, while King put back his and slept.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Kagami's House – Morning (Before school)**

The purple haired girl woke up this day as shealways do in normal days, she got up from the bed, looked at a corner of the bedroom and saw the guitar case standing there. _I almost forgot it... It was all so marvelous and good that looked like a dream... But it was reality. _The tsundere then took off the pajamas and wore her school uniform, _soon we will have entrance exams... This is making me nervous... What if I don't pass?_

Downstairs Tsukasa was already eating her breakfast, Inori was washing the day before dishes and Matsuri was doing her best in slacking off. Kagami walked to the kitchen picked up a bread and then started to eat a loaf of bread with butter, nothing was disturbing no one there, Tsukasa was too innocent to think any bad thing about her sister, the elder twin was happy after all, Matsuri and Inori already did that by themselves, so they weren't able to speak much things, the only worry was Tadao and Miki, who were traveling and that day they would be back.

"Good morning."

"Onee-chan! Good morning!"

"You woke up early today, you know?"

"Yea, I... Well... Fell of the bed..."

Kagami laughed, _my sister is really carefree... Such funny things happen to her._ Tsukasa finished eating before and then waited for Kagami to finish her loaf. When she was done, the twins exited the house and went to school, leaving Inori and Matsuri alone there.

The elder sister, finished cleaning the dishes and then she went to the living room, where her sister was sleeping on the couch, not worrying about anything, just like always.

"Matsuri... Matsuri! Wake up!"

"*yawn* Inori? Good morning... What time is it?"

"You woke up and went to sleep on the couch... Tsukasa and Kagami just left to go to school."

"Already? I guess I have to prepare myself to go to University too..."

"Me too... Just hope I don't get too late there!"

The two elder sisters forgot about University, they were too busy taking care of the younger ones. Matsuri picked her bag and ran to the front door, Inori did the same, they then locked everything and exited, when they were separating their ways, one looked deeply at the other eye and almost kissed, but instead they only hugged like two good sisters.

_That Matsuri is making me go crazy... My feelings are not the same anymore... Kagami... Thanks... And also... I hate you for this..._

No one in Earth knew how the elder sister was feeling, it was a mix of angst, rage, happiness, romance, sadness, she was inside a tornado of emotions. _I wonder if Matsuri is feeling the same._

_ Will there be anyone who will make me feel what I feel for Inori?_

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** School – Noon (Lunch Time)**

"Ka-Ga-Mi!"

"Misao?"

"You promised that you'd lunch with us today! YAY!"

_Damn. I forgot it. Konata will miss me..._

"I have to go to the bathroom now! Soon I will be back!"

"Okies! Take your time!"

Misao was smiling and almost jumping in happiness because they were going to lunch together. _I guess she didn't watch the concert... Thanks God... Because if she did things would be very different today. Did she forgot about what happened some days ago?_

Kagami walked to Tsukasa's room to talk with the girls there to tell them she wasn't going to lunch with them this day, all she found was all the girls lunching, but Konata, who was patiently waiting for her "wife" to the two lunch together.

"Kagamin! Here seat here, I was waiting for you! Wait... Where's your bento?"

"Well, er.. Sorry Konata, but I can't today, remember that I promised to Misao and Ayano I'd lunch with them today? I just came here to tell you that, sorry dear..."

Kagami kissed the otaku's forehead and then walked back to her classroom, leaving the small girl alone there, lunching with the her other two friends. _Miyuki is really hot and Tsukasa is so moe... But neither can change Kagamin~ even together... I guess is Miyuki is curious about what happened here... She didn't know about our relationship. Unless she watched the concert... The headbangers already cheered us... Maybe that made some think about it *laughs*._

The tsundere was walking back to her classroom thinking about Konata and Misao, _I really don't love Misao, but I... I... Can't let her suffer like this... We will have to talk a little... _She entered the room and found Misao with her meatballs ready to be swallowed, Ayano was sat just by the front of the brown haired girl, the chair by Misao side was reserved to be used by the stunning twin tailed girl Kagami.

"Hey Kagami! Sit here by my side!"

"I'm going Misao..."

_ Just hope it doesn't break her heart..._

**~~L~~L~~L~~L**

**PAN 1 – **Thanks for reading up here ^^, I'm sorry I wasn't able to update this chapter last Thursday, I was hell busy and I only managed to finish it by the weekend.

**PAN 2 – **Hope you're enjoying the story so far. There are some music references there, not many, but if you find any LISTEN! Because it's good \m/

**PAN 3 – **If you still didn't understand the meaning of the title "Two Sides of The Same Coin" you should read it all again :P. J/k... J/k... But by this chapter it was quite explicit the meaning LOL

**PAN 4 – **So... Hope to see ya again in 2 weeks! If time permits I will upload it by June 6th ^^


	8. Chapter 7 - When The Thunder Strikes Pt1

Two Sides of The Same Coin Chapter 7 – When The Thunder Strikes Part I

"_Sometime I'm tough and bold_

_Just sometimes I am frightened_

_Sometimes I'm dull and cold_

_But sometimes so enlightened_

_I made some old mistakes but still did what I wanted_

_Sometimes the right you turned into wrong"_

_Waiting For The Thunder - Helloween_

** School – Noon**

The tsundere was walking in a very slow pace, walking to the table where Misao and Ayano were lunching. Misao seemed that she forgot everything that happened some days before, the kiss Konata and Kagami shared, which affected profoundly the usually happy and hyperactive brown haired girl. _I'm going to tell her... Maybe even show her the concert video... No... That will be too much for her head... I will just tell her... No... No... What to do?! I feel like trapped under the ice!_

The purple haired sat down by Misao's side and then started to eat, very quietly. Misao looked at the girl by her side and asked what was wrong with her. Kagami looked deeply at the brunette's eye and then slowly started to speak.

"Misao, is everything alright with you?"

"Yea! Why?"

"No, I thought, that... Because... Er... Last time we met..."

"Ah... That? I overcame it already! Congrats for the wedding by the way! You were very pretty in that picture!"

"Wait? WHAT? What picture? Do you mean... Wedding? You watched that concert?!"

"Yea! My brother was watching it, so I decided not to interrupt him... After some time he called me and showed me that you appeared in the concert!"

"Well... I have no words for this..."

"We have to commemorate! Here have a meatball!"

_She is so childish... What a pure creature, already forgot any bad thing about that day... Thanks God she is like this, because if not we would not talk ever again. What weird thing is this?_

When Kagami looked again, she was feeling something hot in her leg, and Misao was looking at her very worried and still blushing, the tsundere took some time to notice the brunette's chopstick in her hand holding nothing, when she looked down to her leg, there was a meatball there, which smeared her skirt as well.

_Can't believe it..._

"MISAO! BE MORE CAREFUL!"

The purple haired girl started to scream desperately, while searching for a cloth to clean her skirt, Misao tried to help, but she ended up smearing her skirt as well, Ayano was only looking at the two giggling in the other side of the table. _Those two wouldn't be a bad couple, but that relationship they have now is the best that they can have._

"MISAO! Stop trying to help!"

"Sorry Hiiragi~! But I want to..."

"You're only worsening the things here!"

"Sorry~~!"

In the end Kagami hit Misao's head, and then Ayano gave them a little towel to help cleaning. She was still laughing about the situation, and she had no guilt about that, the scene was just way too hilarious to don't laugh, _we are together since middle school, thinking that this is our last year together saddens me... And also Konata... What will happen if we don't continue together? I don't know if I will be able to support such pain... Stop! Stop! STOP THINKING IN THIS NOW! Come back to reality!_

When Kagami "woke up", she noticed that the two girls were laughing about something, as always Misao was speaking while Ayano was only hearing.

"Hey Hiiragi! Hear that joke! There was a family of tomatoes going to across the street, the dad tomato, mom tomato and son tomato. Okay?"

"Hum."

"While they were walking across the street, the son tomato was too slow, so the dad tomato stomped him and said..."

"Ketchup."

"Ketch... Ahh... Hiiragi already knew about that one... You spoiled all the fun~..."

"Any other?"

"Hum... Yea... Actually... No... I ran out of jokes..."

"Good."

"Why are you so heartless Kagamin~..."

The way Misao said "Kagamin~" made the tsundere have a sudden feeling, she wanted to be by Konata side that moment, it was good to be with friends sometimes, but that exactly moment all she was wishing was to be by the otaku side. _I imagine her all alone there, eating her chocolate cornet, while Miyuki and Tsukasa talk about... Well... Mindless stuff..._

**~~ Meanwhile in the other classroom ~~**

Konata was finishing her chocolate cornet, the three girls were eating just like usual, except by one thing, Kagami wasn't there, she was lunching with her other friends. Tsukasa and Miyuki were talking, _a moe talk... Just as expected..._, meanwhile Konata was quiet, just eating.

"Konata-san, is everything alright?"

"Yea, yea... I'm just not too talkative today... It's just a bad day, you know?"

_Kona-chan is probably sad because onee-chan isn't here... Wait... What? Where's onee-chan?!_

"Where's onee-chan?!"

"Tsukasa? You only noticed that now *laughs*"

"Er... Um... Yea..."

Konata laughed at the purple haired, then she looked at a empty place, where Kagami should be, and a sorrow took over her body, the last moments laughing were a little forced. _All I wanted now is to be by Kagami's side..._

After some seconds, Konata said she was going to the bathroom, and she exited the classroom, the small girl looked around the corridor to try finding someone, but she didn't manage to find anyone. _I see... Kagami's not here... How silly I was, expecting her to be here. She has good friends. Why would she come over my classroom for such ridiculous thing, we will walk back home after all._

While Konata was walking, she bumped in another girl. Who was coming from another classroom. Konata looked down and then started to apologize the girl.

"Sorry! Sorry! I-I didn't mean!"

"That's good! But I will still do one thing to you..."

_This voice..._

The girl then hugged the blue haired, when Konata looked up, there she was, the magnificent Kagami. The tsundere approximated her face to the otaku's and kissed her. One time... Two times... Three times... They were together again, finally. It was only some minutes, but that minutes made a huge difference to both. As a couple they wanted to share every single moment together, and that lunch made them be separated for some minutes more than the expected.

Some other students were looking at the two in that affectionate embrace, some looked surprised, others looked happy, others disgusted. But there was no one who didn't stop to see what was going on.

"Konata." - Kagami whispered.

"What?" - Konata whispered back.

"They are looking at us."

"And what's the problem?"

"Nothing."

Kagami then kissed the small girl another time, a long French kiss, just to intensify even more the feelings of people nearby. Some of them run away from the couple, they were too traditional and conservationists to accept something like that in their front, some perverted boys were enjoying the occasion too much, some of them took a photo, and the rest was just like a scenario there, standing still, just looking the scene.

"I have to go."

"Me too"

"So... See ya after school?"

"Yea."

"See you dear."

"Till later."

The two then walked up their paths again, Kagami was heading back to her classroom, while Konata was in the bathroom. They weren't able to resist anymore the separation, being far from the other for too long was just too painful.

That, my dear reader, is a "in-love" person, he/she can't stand being far from his/her love for too long. I was philosophizing back then. Who is the one I care, the one I feel like protecting? That one is a girl, someone who I want to be helpful in every way, and viewing her smile is just too good. My dear reader, do you know the power of a smile? When someone is smiling naturally, you feel his/her happiness spreading, and all the "in-love" person wants is to see his/her "dearest" smiling, feeling good and happy. Again, I'm taking your time with some stupids philosophies, that you may think really useless to the story flow. But. There's a huge BUT there. Yes, it is useless for the story flow, but that feeling inside my heart has to be liberated in some way. Anxiety is bad for your body as well, so don't hold things inside you, let them be free in the appropriated occasion. If you want to skip it, my dear reader, skip without looking back, because taking a next step in your life is not hard, what you'll leave behind is the where the pain is located. You will think that if you didn't take that step things would be really different, but you took that step and it can't be undone, so after you take a step, don't look back, just continue and think the new great things you can do with this wrong step. Thanks for not skipping.

_I hope Konata is well._

_ I hope Kagami is well._

_ Can't wait to go with her shopping after school *giggle*_

_ Can't wait to go with her shopping after school *giggle*_

_ I wonder what she's thinking right now._

_ I wonder what she's thinking right now._

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Seoul – Many hours after the band rocked Kyoto**

"Finally Seoul!"

The fans were all inside the airport, waiting anxiously for the band to arrive, as always they were in a normal commercial plane. After the successful Kyoto concert they got even more fame, achieving a level never seen before by the band.

As soon as the plane landed, a limo went up and picked the guys to transport them to their hotel, there was no way to them to go through inside the airport without being stopped by a huge mass of people, specially because of King, who was in a wheelchair.

"Hey King."

"What, Madman?"

"I sent an email to Saitama prefecture, and they don't mind of us playing there in some days. I already scheduled up, they will take care of the fliers for us, then we will only need now the site announcement."

"Wow! Those are great news. I can put it on the site, I will do that when we arrive the hotel, okay?"

"Good enough for me."

Two men in a suit exited the limo and went to the plane chair, they were the band's bodyguards inside Seoul, to them there was no need for it, but their manager insisted so they just accepted. Them all exited the plane, and approached the limo.

"Hey Savage!"

"What?"

"Can you help me with that?"

"Oh... Yea, just gimme a second."

The drummer picked up a chocolate bar inside his bag and swallowed it, _why do you only think in food?!_ Then he helped King to enter the limo, and off they went, to an isolated luxury hotel, so no one could be problematic for them, while they were playing and such, it was a few kilometers away from the concert place.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** A Luxury Hotel in Seoul – Some minutes later**

The band stopped by the front of the isolated hotel, where there was only a few celebrities, many of them was well known musicians, people who they met in previous concert trough the band history and it was always an amazing experience play with them.

There was some great metal names in the hotel as well, they were all in the main hall talking. This day was just like the day when Children of Hell achieved their first multiplatinum album, and also the announcement of the Gemini Guitars, which was an amazing masterpiece, now in the hand of two "anonymous" girls in Japan. When asked about it, the members in the band said that it was given to someone else, someone who would make good care of the artworks.

King was sat down in his wheelchair, looking inside the hotel, there was many famous guitarists there, people who influenced the band initial moments. Keeper and King looked to each other and then started to talk.

"Keeper, does this remember you a scene from years ago?"

"Yea... The Gemini Guitars... Our first muiltiplatinum in the "pop" world... It was so amazing... Now here we are again, in the same hotel as those Metal legends."

"This will be an amazing festival. Playing again with legends, and them all at once! It never happened before... Is this a kind of a dream? *laughs* There's no way we're all that lucky!"

"First that amazing concert in Kyoto, now we're playing with all those amazing guys! I guess this is really a dream *laughs*"

The other guitarist laughed as well, Mr. Madman was already looking at the two, as well he was wondering why he has to be the "Madman" if the others are crazy as well. They then started to walk inside the hotel. Only some noticed their presence, just looked and let it go. When they achieved the receptionist, Savage got their keys, four bedrooms, one for each. All of them in the 11th floor of the hotel, the same floor where Megadeth and Helloween were in, the two bands which most influenced King's playing style.

King looked around and found a good old friend, who also became a guitarist. His stage name was Cobra, a not too tall man, with some beard, a strong fella, with military style hair, he was wearing a green jacket and white t-shirt, normal jeans and a skater's shoes. _Just like the old days, heh?_

"Hey guys, I'm going to talk with a friend there, you can go before."

"No problems King! See ya later!"

He started to roll his wheels to come close to his old friend, he was talking with the bassist of his band, a Punk Metal band called "Assassins Of The Queen". Cobra used to play a little on Children of Hell initial stages, when they still had three guitarists, but then he exited to start his own band, after some weeks "Assassins Of The Queen" was formed, Cobra plays the guitar and also sings, the bassist changed some weeks before Seoul concert, so King had no idea of who he was, and the drummer was no one else than King's young brother, a man known for very dexterous movements, whoever he was clearly different from King, no too tall man, short brown hair, not overweight, but for sure heavier than his brother. King often calls him "Boy". Boy used to play on Children of Hell initial stages as well, but he exited to form a new band with Cobra, there was no misunderstands between any of the sides, King had already found a replacement drummer by that time.

The Children of Hell leader came by Cobra's side, who was sat down in a sofa, talking with a short white man, with some acne marks on his face and short reddish brown hair, _I know him from somewhere... Wait... Quentin is that you?! _The other guitarist noticed his friend on the wheelchair and started to talk with him.

"Don! Hey bro! How's things going?"

"Cobra! I'm great! *laughs* You still remember that nickname from years ago?"

"*laughs* Of course I remember! Hey, did you already meet my new bassist?"

"It may sound weird. But I remember studying with him at Highschool! *laughs* Right Quentin?"

"King! Hello! It has been a long time huh?"

"For sure. And to know we all would meet here... In Seoul... So far from home!"

"Hey Don, what did you do to get in this state? Did you get in a fight *laughs*?"

"Nah... I was shot by a robber at a hotel in Kyoto. My knee still hurts though."

"Holy shit. How did you get that?"

"Long story... I will tell that in the end I was only protecting a girl from being killed, and instead of the robber hitting her chest, it hit my leg."

"Ah... I see..."

"So, what have you two doing? It was so long that we talked! Brunno wasn't even in your band yet. And how is Boy? I don't talk with him for a while as well."

"Boy is upstairs playing a game on his laptop... And about us, we released a new disc some days ago, did you get the opportunity to listen to it?"

"Not yet. But coming from you guys, it's probably amazing, just like... Er... Always *laughs*!"

"Aw c'mon Don! You're the Children of Hell leader! You don't need to compliment us like that *laughs*"

And their talk continued like this for some more hours, then King went upstairs, where his bandmates were already preparing their instruments to play, all except Savage, who would use Megadeth's drum, which was already mounted there. Keeper and Madman went down. Keeper was using Dimebag Darrel's signature Dean along with a Pantera t-shirt, while Madman was with his signature six-string bass, a brown one, with some circles in some parts of the body, and a Megadeth t-shirt. Savage was with his normal drumsticks and wearing a black t-shirt.

As soon as King arrived to his bedroom, he picked his guitar case, changed the shirt to a Rush one and picked a pick inside his "Picks Treasure Box".

"Done King?"

"Yea Savage. Just let me pick my guitar and let's play a little to these folks here."

"Rocking like always, heh?"

"Yea. I will use Ibanez, just to be a little different from the usual *chuckle*"

The drummer chuckled as well and then the two went downstairs, they then went to the stage located in the hotel's bar, and started to rock some instrumental songs by the band itself. Just heating up, almost every band who was there already played in that stage. Children of Hell was no exception.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

**Front of School – Classes just finished**

Kagami and Konata were waiting for the other two girls in the front of school, Kagami was blushing, just like every time she was by Konata side. The otaku was staring blank, while eating another chocolate cornet. Both were quiet, Konata was making some weird noises, while Kagami, was only staring blank. No one wanted to talk, being by the other side was already enough.

"Ko-Konata... Let's... Er... Hold hands?"

"Yep. No problems."

Konata started to hold the cornet with only one hand, her other one was left by her side, touching the air, Kagami looked at the loose hand, she hesitated a little and then touched it, but quickly she held back. Konata finished her cornet and then looked at her girlfriend.

"Anything wrong, dear?"

"No... *blushing*"

"Aww... You little liar. Come here!"

Konata then hugged the tsundere, she started to shiver a little as she felt small girl's arms around her waist, Kagami didn't think anything, all she could do was hug her back, it was weird to do this in the street, but she worried nothing anymore, yes they still could find some people who really disliked that, but what can she do? She was bisexual and nothing could change that, Konata was her love and she preferred to date a simple otaku girl over a world famous millionaire rockstar.

They were still hugged when Tsukasa and Miyuki arrived, the two other girls weren't surprised when they found out her friends in that romantic embrace. Kagami looked to the two, and then stopped hugging her girlfriend, looking to them embarrassed, Konata looked to the purple haired girl in a malicious way, laughing a little. _Kagamin~ is so funny..._

"So, everyone is here. Will we go shopping! I want to walk with Kagami-nyan!"

"STOP CALLING ME WITH STUPID NICKNAMES!"

Konata laughed and then the four started to walk to the "Gamers" shop.

~~**First Part End~~**


	9. Chapter 8 - When The Thunder Strikes Pt2

Two Sides of The Same Coin

Chapter 8 – When The Thunder Strikes Pt. II

"_Here I am_

_Waiting for the thunder_

_Waiting for the pain_

_Waiting for the rain_

_You bring it_

_Here I go_

_Waiting for the thunder_

_I'm not a saint_

_Put on your war paint_

_And Kill Me!"_

_Waiting For The Thunder – Helloween_

** Street – After School**

Konata and Kagami separated from Tsukasa and Miyuki, the moe girls wanted to go to somewhere else and then left the couple alone in the last train station to the store. The couple was walking in direction of the shop, some people looked at them and recognized Kagami from the Kyoto concert, actually who wouldn't notice her? The girl who was one of the highlights of the show of one of the most famous bands in that time.

"Kagamin~ do you think people know us?"

"Yea... Many are looking at us here."

"Heh... I guess fame will pursuit you for some long time now, King said it was the band's best concert in their whole existence!"

"We already had this talk, didn't we?"

"Hum... I guess..."

Kagami smiled to her girlfriend and then picked her hand, Konata looked at the purple haired girl with confused eyes. _Weren't you shy some minutes ago?! _The two then continued walking together, holding hands, and talking about some mindless stuff, just like a normal couple would do.

After some more meters of walking they arrived the store, Konata started to take a look at some mangas, while Kagami was behind her, taking care of the small girl. _She is really concentrated, I guess what kind of thing she wants now._

"Hey Kagamin~, is there anything you want?"

"Nah... I'm okay... Are you searching something specific?"

"No, nothing, just giving a look, hoping to find something cool to buy and get points!"

The tsundere hit the otaku's head, who was now scratching where Kagami's furious fist landed.

"Why to be so harsh Kagamin~?"

The two then exited the store the same way they entered, barehanded, this was one of that rare times that Konata exited Gamers store without any bag or package. _I'm a little disappointed with them! How they did not have that game! _Kagami was only walking, without any preoccupation, being by Konata side was more than enough for her.

"Hey Kagamin~"

"What?"  
"Do you mind if we go to that another store?"

"You mean Animate?"

"Yea Yea! That's it!"

"No problems... But do you think you'll find anything worth your money there?"

"I hope so!"

Kagami hit Konata's head again, _I can't believe she still doesn't know what she wants to buy! Only mere points?!_

"Why Kagamin~?"

"Are you only going there to get points, right?"

"Nah nah Kagami-nyan... I decided to buy one thing!"

"You really mean it? That's great! What is it?"

"Er... I... Er..."

"Let me guess... An eroge?"

Konata became really red that second, she didn't want to tell Kagami that, but her nervous side was just too obvious to be ignored. It was clearly something not too honorable, even worse to be spoken in the street. Kagami already knew Konata played eroge games, but that was always implicit, the small girl never told to a non-otaku person that she plays that, but she always hinted, just like Kagami did all the time before they were dating.

"I knew it... So... What's the title?"

"Clannad: Tomoyo After ~It's a wonderful life~"

"Well, by the name it doesn't seem bad... What was the name of the anime you watched in the hotel?"

"Do you mean Kannazuki no Miko?"

"No... No... The other one..."

"Clannad."

"Please, just tell me that the girl you pointed to look like me is that Tomoyo!"

"Nah... She's Kyou..."

"Thankfully..."

The two continued their walk and then after some time they were already by the front of the Animate store, where the maniac manage was waiting, talking with some of his employee. _I feel so sorry for them... Supporting a maniac guy like him, just to sell something to "The Legendary Girl A", who I don't know who is... Maybe it's Konata..._

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Seoul – Afternoon**

The hotel was already full of people, all them well known rock stars, which was a great honor to the Children of Hell, it has been a long time since they played with such many people who influenced their career like this time, last time this happened was in the event known as "Gemini Guitar Announcement", also they all already met up someday, in some concert or festival, but this was by far the biggest Metal Festival in the history of Metal.

The drummer and vocalist were by the pool side, they've just played a little in the small stage in the hotel, which was usually used for warming ups, now they were shirtless, with shorts and sunglasses, while enjoying some sun rays.

"Man... This is so good..." Said Savage while drinking a can of beer.

"Heh... How long has it been since we could rest like that?" King answered, while holding to his wine glass.

"I don't know... I only know that I missed this..."

"The concert is tonight, right?"

"Yea. So, did you forget about that Kyoto girl already?"

"Nah... She's stuck in my mind... How could I let myself be in that state bro? Love for sure corrupts an Asperger mind."

"*laughs* I don't know. You hate this, right King?"

"Yea... Do you remember? Since highschool days it was like that. I remember one night we were talking, it was just after I stopped loving, again, and you told me that sometimes it's good to love someone. Just to be different from the usual."

"Ahh... I remember that..."

"That changed my thinking, I kept with my 'dream low' philosophy, but I was different. After some weeks I was in love with her again. But you know that."

"*laughs* Yea, it were hard times..."

"I still really enjoy when we formed our band, even though you were not a member from the start. Boy was the drummer, but I knew that he'd not be the right guy for us. Cobra and him then formed another band."

"I remember when you called me, I was surprised. But you know what happened some months later... That was probably the worst event ever happened in my life..."

The almighty drummer looked to the side and dropped a tear, the members in the band remember very clearly what happened, and it's hard for everyone to remember that, but for Savage it was just unacceptable, there's no man who would resist that without crying. By that time, King was already finished with his wine, while Savage was opening another beer can.

"Hey bro, don't let yourself go down. We're all here!"

"Yea... Thanks King, for helping me when I most needed. Many people ignore their friends when something really bad happens, you didn't, you were by my side all the time. And I promise you one thing, I know I already told you that years ago, but now I'm repromising it! I will help you finding your ideal woman! I know how you wanted to have someone in your life, however you never made it... I will help you. We will do it King!"

"Thanks Savage... I... I'm just wordless for this... I didn't even remember that you told me that back in that day... But now that you said it again..."

"What can we expect now?"

"I don't know, I think we can only hope for another amazing night! It has been so many years since we played with so many important people."

"Did you see the last results of Billboard 200?"

"No, how was it?"

"We are now number five! We're holding that high position for now some months! 'Patriotic Terror' was sure an amazing album. In my opinion it was our second best, only to our classic, the one that changed the game. 'March To Hell'."

"*laughs* 'March To Hell'... So many memories! Our first multiplatinum, Billboard number 1, Gemini Guitars Announcement, meeting with so many guitarists... I guess this festival will be definitely the great consolidation of this new music scenario. Where good music is valued!"

"*laughs* Cheers for us! And for all the other great bands around the world!"

"Cheers!"

King picked another glass of wine and cheered with Savage's beer. They were really excited for this night, which promised even more than the Kyoto concert, but King knew that it would be completely different, there would be no Kagami there.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** A Simple Park – Afternoon**

** QAN – All the three scenes are happening at the same time**

The two elder Hiiragi were walking by the park, Matsuri was with an ice-cream, and Inori was drinking a soda, the bright sun day was really refreshing for both. The sisters walked a little more and sat down on a bench nearby, under a tree.

"So... How was your day Matsuri?"

"Good... I kept drawing Kagami and Konata together in my notebook the whole time *malicious laugh*. They are so cute together, don't you think?"

"*laughs* Yea... I still don't know how to tell mom and dad that though... Just too strange, don't you think? Telling dad and mom that you're lesbian, or bi..."

"With all the traditionalism we have here, some might even want kill them. I wonder if they are doing some provocations in school, or even in the street *laughs*"

"*laughs* C'mon Matsuri! They aren't like this! They aren't you! At least Kagami isn't! Now about Konata I can't say anything."

"She looks somewhat dumb for me, but... You know... The way Kagami take care of that small girl is what I think cutest in the two."

"*phew*"

"Anything happened Inori?"

"No... I'm just thinking how I didn't make any progress in my love life... Don't it sadden you sister?"

"Not too much... I think how life is long... And that I can met with someone someday, I won't worry, like always!"

"But Matsuri... Are you sure it isn't any worrying? What if we end up single? Just too many things that worry me..."

"Inori, I already told you. Someone like you will easily find a boyfriend! Don't worry! Now imagine in my place! I'm not as beautiful as you, I'm not as intelligent as you, I'm nothing to you! If anything worries you, I will make you a promise!"

Matsuri then held her elder sister hand, and looked deeply through her eyes, they were locked in what looked a fraternal trance, nothing could stop them from what was to happen, the younger Hiiragi looked again deeply in the older one and then spoke.

"I promise, that I will find the perfect man for you! I will not date anyone until then! I will keep myself only for myself until we find that person. I don't know who he is , neither where he is now, but I know that I'll find him."

"Matsuri...Thanks... Thanks a lot... I know that it will be hard, but... Only the intention is already worth."

The two then came back to reality and finished their ice-cream and soda, after that they walked a little around the park while talking. And then when it was already some good minutes later, they decided it was time to go back home.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Animate Store – Afternoon**

"I can't believe they are here! TENCHOUUU!"

The newcomer employee knew as El Moss was very excited, this was the first time since he entered the store that Konata went there to buy something. So all he could do was run to Meito Anizawa announcing her presence.

"What? The legendary girl A in my store? Heh... That's great!"

"What will we do now tenchou?"

"You two there, distribute as much pamphlets as you can!"

"Yes tenchou!" They shouted unison.

"You there, yea, the one carrying that box! Go discover what she want!"

The guy dropped his box full of manga right away and ran to look at every single thing Konata would want to buy.

"And you, El Moss, go welcome them!"

"Okay!"

El Moss ran right away close to the girls, who were walking slowly while talking peacefully. _I wonder why when Konata appears here they make all that fuss... Who is that weirdo running here... _When El Moss achieved then he shouted as loud as he could.

"WELCOME TO ANIMATE GIRLS! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

He was with a mad face, just like his chief, who was looking everything from the corner. _This time she won't escape! She will buy something from me! _His newcomer was even scaring Kagami with that weirdo appearence.

"Hey Kagamin~..."

"What Konata?" She said it almost trembling, scared of the guy who kept picking stuff and showing her, even some Yuri and Yaoi H-Rated.

"Is he annoying you?"

"A little..."

When Kagami answered, the small girl turned and kicked the seller in a place that made him regret going work there. Meito was just standing still, like if waiting for her to do a more important movement, while his employee was knocked off in the ground.

*walkie-talkie rings*

"What is it?"

"She wants a game! She wants a game tenchou!"

"A game? I see... Pick up every single game and show her!"

"Okay."

The silent "sniper" then made his movement, picked up many games and showed Konata, while the otaku didn't seemed interested in any of them. He was entering in panic, until he found his last resource, a 3DS in sale.

"No thanks."

"What?"

"No thanks. I just want Clannad Tomoyo Chapter."

Konata said that with a smile, like if it was very simple, Kagami was only following the small girl, looking at some games or light novels one time or another. _As long as they don't make anything to us, I guess it is fine... I'm still sorry about that weirdo guy anyway..._

"AND I FOUND IT!"

Konata was in the front of a not too featured shelter, behind some other games the Visual Novel was there. The blue haired girl picked the game, and started carrying it towards the Anizawa.

His eyes were almost in tears. _Now I'm a real manager! Now I can call myself with proud Meito Anizawa. _She then put the game in his front and picked her purse, the time even appeared to be slower, everyone was looking at her at that exact moment.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I will do it._

"Hum... 200... 100... 30... 10... Here it is!"

"THANKS! HAVE A GOOD DAY!" Meito shouted in happiness, this was his best achievement ever, sold his first item to "The Legendary Girl A".

Kagami and Konata exited the store and started walking home again, this time Konata was holding a bag in one of her hands, and her another hand, was holding Kagami's one. And off they went.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

**PAN – **Chapter 8 guys! Sorry for the long time for such a short chapter! I was hell busy these days, but here it is! Next one is the last part of the "When The Thunder Strikes" series. Bye Bye! Hope to see you in two weeks ;)


	10. Chapter 9 - When The Thunder Strikes Pt3

Two Sides of The Same Coin Chapter 9 – When The Thunder Strikes Pt. III

"_Sometimes I have to leave_

_Knowing sometimes I got stranded_

_Sometimes I want to fight_

_Through many times I was branded_

_Whatever life may bring I just try to keep my head up_

_Sometimes you have no choice but to kill_

_A man as I am_

_I don't give a damn"_

_Waiting For The Thunder – Helloween_

** Concert Place – Evening**

"Things are really bustling here" - King said while getting another glass of wine.

The band was in the backstage, where they were relaxing before the great concert in Seoul, this metal festival gathered around one million people, being the second biggest concert in the history, only to Rolling Stones in Copacabana, years before, which gathered 1.4 million.

King was sat in a sofa while drinking some wine, Keeper was reading a book by the side of the vocalist, Savage was eating some chocolate in a chair, and Mr. Madman was standing up and playing a game on his cellphone. The sound of The Invisible Man by Helloween was being heard inside the room, it was close to the end of their concert, only two more songs were going to be played.

"So, King, how was the talk with your idols again?" - Keeper asked, while closing the book.

"Ah, you know... Great... It has been some years since I heard Helloween live, Megadeth is going to close the concert, so I guess I'll take my time to listen a little too. Dave and Weiki, two guitarists who made me play how I play nowadays. How can I dislike playing in the same stage as them?"

"You know, my main inspiration won't play tonight..." - Savage finished his chocolate as soon as the talk started, he was picking a cigarette to smoke in this meantime. While picking the lighter he continued speaking.

"Ingo Schwichtenberg... Man, he was so awesome *laughs*! If it was not Victim of Fate I'd never play drums! I still remember that depressive day back in 1995... So sad... But I'm enjoying the work that currently Helloween drummer is doing, he isn't an Ingo, but plays amazingly."

He then fired his cigarette and started to smoke while waiting, Asshole was already starting to be played, a polemic song from Helloween 14th studio album, hated by some, loved by some. Children of Hell knew well that kind of song.

The bassist was standing still, very concentrated in his game that didn't even notice the other guys talking, until King shouted him.

"Hey Shit Eating Bassist!"

"What King?"

"Are you ready to play?"

"Hell yea. Are we going to play already?"

"No, Helloween just started 'Asshole', then one more song and it's we."

"Great. So, shall we get ready now?"

King looked to the other two men, Keeper was already putting his book inside a suitcase, while Savage was finishing his cigarette. He then picked his wine, and finished it, then he picked a whiskey jar and put some milliliters in the same glass his wine was before, and chugged it down.

"Okay, *guttural vocal* we're ready to rock *guttural vocal*!"

Savage helped King in sitting in his wheelchair, then the four members exited the small room, with the classical black rose with a letter left. They almost always did it, when exiting the backstage room they left a black rose alongside with a letter, which said:

_"If you're reading this, that mean you intruded our particular backstage room. So bring us a 2 liters and a half Coke, a whiskey jar, a wine bottle, a pack of cigarettes, 2 chocolate boxes, otherwise we're going after you!_

_ PS.: Remember we placed many cameras in the room so we know who are you!_

_ Love,_

_ KS"_

No need to say who were "KS". King and Savage first did this when they were in a concert in London back in 1997. Two days before the London concert, in another place, some people entered their room during their show to take photos, King was with some black roses inside a bag this day, a fan stole one of the roses, thinking that the guitarist wouldn't notice, as there were many of them. However, what that fan didn't know is that King always counted everything to see if it was right, and when he noticed a missing rose, he became angry. Savage also lost two chocolate bars this day. And then, the concert in London was the first to receive this King and Savage "gift". And every time they did this, someone gave to the musicians what they asked.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Konata's House – Evening**

**QAN – Recommend reading this scene while listening to "Corridors of Time [Extended]" (Chrono Trigger: Ressurection)**

Konata and Kagami were already inside the bedroom, Yutaka and Soujiro were watching TV downstairs. Konata unpacked her game and was prepared to play, she was almost forgetting about Kagami's existence, until the purple haired girl sat on the bed and started to speak.

"Hey Konata... Will you play leaving me alone here?"

"Ah... Kagamin~... I didn't forget you! I prepared a chair just for you be here! So you can help me in the part which I have to do hard decisions after all you're great at it!"

"What do you mean with 'I'm... Great...'..."

_Can't believe she is joking with something so serious like that! Not only I, but she was very bad that day! Thinking about it... Where's her guitar?_

"KONATA! DON'T JOKE WITH SERIOUS THINGS LIKE THAT!"

That scolding came with a hit too, Kagami hit the blue haired head in the same place as always, and Konata always pretended that it hurt, but it never did any damage, everything was just a plan to get more of her girlfriend attention.

"Sorry Kagamin~..."

That was the answer given every time, and every time after that answer, Kagami never resisted and hugged her.

"By the way Konata... Where's your guitar?"

"Ah, I've put it inside my closet, why?"

"Nothing nothing... I was just wondering if you meant to start playing any day, but it looks like you'll never *laughs*."

"Did you started playing on yours?"

"No too... I'm thinking if I'll really play it... I know Mr. Madman gave us some money to get an amp and a pedal, but... Well... I don't really know..."

"Maybe we should invest in a thing for us with that money... Like traveling abroad..."

"I don't know dear... I don't want to hurt those guys feelings, they did it to us! Like a wedding gift. Speaking about wedding, do your dad already know?"

"No, I didn't talk with him yet, neither I did with Yutaka."

"So, for them I'm here just a friend like always?"

"Yes... Did you talk with your parents?"

"Not yet too, Inori and Matsuri already know, as you remember from my house... Misao and Ayano know too. They all watched the concert."

"WHAT?! They were watching that concert? I guess what happened to our friends to listen to such heavy music *laughs*..."

"As far as I remember Misao's brother was watching TV,as he likes that kind of song, and then when the thing happened he called for her. And of course, Misao had to tell Ayano, they are almost sisters..."

"Ah... So they aren't getting crazy..."

Both the girls laughed, Kagami was still sat down in the bed, while Konata was in the PC chair, the difference was that for the first time, Konata left the installation window open, waiting for someone to press the "Next" button, which didn't happen that time, the blue haired was with the chair with the back to the PC screen, talking with her love.

"Konata..."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I know that dear. I love you too."

The scene was being build up, the two girls were looking to each other in a solid way, there was nothing to make them lose their attention, they were really focused on ach other.

Konata stood up and sat by the side of her "dear", both were still wearing school uniform, as they went straight to the blue haired house after they bought Konata's stuff. Kagami was looking down to her skirt, while Konata was holding her hand.

"Is this how couples are?" - Konata said while putting Kagami's head in her lap.

"Wh... What?"

"I mean, we're here, you're laid down in my lap, we're sat in the bed, doing nothing, just looking to each other. Being happy to be here. Is that being a couple?"

"I-I don't know... I never dated anyone before... You're the first one I can call love without any worries, Konata..."

"Kagami..."

"What, dear?"

Konata hugged her beloved Kagami and started to take some deep breathes, her voice was trembling a little, like if she was about to cry.

"Thanks Kagami, thanks for everything you did for me... I-I never imagine someone would be able to stand someone like me... Someone who only thinks about gaming, animes, mangas..."

"Konata... I'm the one who need to thank you... You changed my whole life, the day I've met you completely changed everything. I started to be more caring, I became different someway... You supported all my angry moments, supported everything in me... Even when I was about to kill you, you were there, smiling. I scolded you so many times, and you were able to love me back. Thanks Konata..."

The two kept in that position, only looking to each other, being happy for being together, under a strong bond that no one would be able to destroy.

Some minutes passed, it was already coming the night, Kagami knew she had to leave soon, to go home, but her heart wasn't able to do it. In the end, Konata took the initiative, she placed her head closer to Kagami's to a point their breathes were felt by each other. Kagami lifted her head a little up, and then their lips touched, the hot feel from each other was felt, Kagami and Konata were one that time, a single being in the universe. This was their most romantic kiss, most of times their kisses were hidden, a teasing, under some pressure or even to provoke some people, but this time, it was for real, they shared each others feelings. _It felt so good..._

Kagami then stood up and exited the room, Soujiro insisted to take her home, in the end, for the first time, Soujiro won the battle and he accompanied Kagami to her house.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Seoul – Show Time**

The lights were all off, King positioned himself in the center of the stage, close to the microphone, his pedals were ready to rock, he was sat on the wheelchair with his famous signature Ibanez ready to be played. Mr. Madman was positioned by the left side of the guitarist, while Keeper was by the right side. Savage was eating a chocolate bar to relax, he was going to play using Megadeth's drumkit, as they were the great closing scene that night.

Just like always the concert started with a strong light illuminating King, while he being frozen and waiting for the people stopping all the shouts, to then himself shout the famous sentence "Let The March Start!". And then starting to play the amazing song, while the lights are all bursting and flashing crazily to Savage's speed drumming.

The band played the songs like always did, King was played his famous heavy riffs, followed by melodic bends, the guitarist signature playing. Keeper played his speeding furious solos, "for sure one of the best guitarists in the world." as said by his band mate, King. Mr. Madman controlling the tempo and doing some famous bass lines from huge names like Steve Harris and Geddy Lee. And this all accompanied by what Savage knew to do at best, play with style, speed and melody, thing that he always said that was inspired by, to him, the best drummer ever, known as Ingo Schwichtenberg, Helloween's first drummer, who played like a machine gun while keeping melody.

Even being like this, the concert there was very different from Kyoto's one, the crowd in Kyoto was nothing close to one million, neither they were as excited as Seoul's crowd, but the big difference was in King's feelings, there was no Kagami there, no one to conquer his heart like she did.

In the end the band played the great instrumental "Reading The Flow of Your Soul", this show had no covers like Kyoto's one, as it was a festival and most of the songs the other bands were already going to play. The guys left the stage with a massive applause, like they always did. Dave Mustaine was already close to the stage's entrance, he complimented and greeted the four band members, a great honor to King, whose had Mustaine as one of his great inspirations.

The Children of Hell was back to the backstage, King and Savage found the stuff asked by them in the "gift", but for the first time the whisky was missing, which saddened greatly the two guys, until they found a small paper over the wine.

_"I took your whisky! Sorry, but I wasn't able to resist. - LK"_

"Oh hell no dude..." - King was starting to get angry at that LK, who played the same joke on them.

"I guess who this LK may be..." - Savage was thinking by the other side of the sofa, they were all sat down again. In the same position as before the concert, but this time they were commemorating another well done concert.

"LK... Is there anyone I know with initials LK?!"

"Who knows... He may be lying too... But let's forget it and have fun by now... C'mon King! You have some more whisky in this small fridge there!"

"Wait... The cameras! How could I forget?"

"King... At least pick me a goblet inside the small fridge, I want to have some wine now."

"Okay... Okay..."

When King opened the small fridge he saw a new whisky jar, there was a little paper in this one too.

_"Sorry for that joke! I don't want Savage to hit me! Take your whisky back! - LK"_

"Hey Savage! Look what's here *laughs*!"

"The whisky *laughs*!"

"YEA! Let's commemorate now!"

"Er... King, did you pick my goblet?"

"Not yet, wait a little..."

The vocalist then picked four goblets, for everyone in the band have some of the wine. Keeper put the wine in everyone's goblet and then they all chugged it down.

"Just like always, right friends?" - Said Madman with a warm smile.

"Yea... I hope this never ends! Even if that means supporting that shit eating bassist every single day of my life *laughs*."

"You love me King..."

They all laughed again, Megadeth's concert was able to be heard from their room, they were playing Holy Wars... The Punishment Due by that time, the song that along March of Time and Sixpounder inspired Children of Hell most famous song, March to Hell.

Some time passed, the band was having some talks, until Megadeth's manager met knocked the door.

_*knock**knock*_

"I'd like to talk with King."

"What do you want...?" - King was annoyed with this guy there spoiling all the fun.

"Mr. Mustaine wants you guys to play Hangar 18 along with them."

"That's great! Keeper, can you lend me your Fender again?" - Savage was excited to play one of his favorite songs with the writer of it.

And the night ended like this. Children of Hell played Hangar 18 with Megadeth, a great closing scene, all the fans were already going crazy. Michael Weikath and Markus Grosskopf from Helloween were also there.

"We're all brothers in metal. There is no need to fight against others bands. We will play now Hangar 18 with Weiki and Markus from Helloween, and the Children of Hell! Hope you enjoy this super jam with the three headliners of today's show."

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Animate Store – Morning (Sometime between 9AM and 11AM)**

The store was closed until noon for a small meeting between the five employee and the manager, this was the first day after they sold a game to the Legendary Girl A, Meito was excited and wanted everything to be ready for the next appearence.

"*evil laughs* I've finally sold a game to the Legendary Girl A! Now we have to make sure we're ready to attend her next time! So what are the upcoming events?" - Meito Anizawa was feeling ready to sell another game to the legendary Konata, if not a game he was going to sell anything else to her.

"Er... Tenchou... My friend called me and told me Children of Hell is going to come to Saitama soon to play! I wonder if we can sell tickets for it!" - The newcomer El Moss was a friend of the legendary King.

Back in the start of the band, El Moss was the band roadie, he was a not tall guy with black hair, which made a funny and weird forelock, somewhat fat and used glasses, but as time passed he went to Saitama and started to live there, since then King always called him to tell about the new concerts that were going to happen in that city, that way they could met up again.

"What the hell El Moss?! We're an anime/game store! We don't sell tickets to this kind of show, did you forget where you are working at *laughs*?"

"I have a picture of that girl in a Kyoto metal concert, from the same band, also I've seen her with a Megadeth T-Shirt these days. Why in hell can't she be in that concert?!"

"Exactly! She was already in that concert! There's no reason to her go again!"

"Just to you know, my friend also told me that the band members became friends with her and her girlfriend Kagami."

"Hum... Kagami... She already bought some stuff here... But who is that friend of yours that know this all?"

"Er... I-I can't tell this... He wants me to keep secret about this..."

"So how can I confirm the authenticity of this information?!"

"AAAAHHHHH! Forget it!"

"Okay. Any more suggestions? That isn't stupid like that?" - Meito looked extremely calm and ironic.

"Tenchou! What if we sell special new figures?" - This employee was a long date one differently from El Moss.

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about!"

"What the hell?! We already cover almost all special figures out there! Why you need more?! All that 'The Legendary Girl A' could want we already cover!" - El Moss was getting more and more angry.

"El Moss! You'll never know!"

After some time the meeting ended, they've decided that they would have start to sell some new figures from very low rated anime, which even Konata probably never watched. El Moss exited the store angry, he still had ten tickets he received by air mail from King himself, with VIP access.

"Do you know what?! I'll sell these tickets by myself! I'm sure I'll find some people who want it, starting by.. Er... Kagami *evil laughs*!" - El Moss was speaking to himself.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Kagami's House – After School**

_*knock**knock*_

After some hard time, El Moss finally found the Hiiragi's house, the place where he knew he would find Kagami and be able to sell her a concert ticket. However who opened the door was Inori.

"Hi, good afternoon... Is there anything you need?"

"Ah... Hi! Er... Is that Hiiragi's house?"

"Yes, is there anything you want?"

"Oh... Is Kagami-san there? I have something that may be of her interest."

"Sure, no problems... What's your name?"

"El Moss... I'm a seller at a local anime and games store."

"I see... I'll call her..."

Inori shouted Kagami downstairs and then went back to the door, continue the talk with the seller.

"So, El Moss, right?"

"Yes, yes!"

"What do you want to sell to Kagami?"

"Ah, not only to Kagami, but to that other girl too... Er... Legendary Girl A... Er... Konata! Yea, yea... Konata... I'm selling some special tickets to a show and I think they should be interested in it."

"Cool, what show is it?"

"Children of Hell in Saitama! I know they went to a Children of Hell concert recently, but I also know that they've became friends with the guys too! So probably they are interested in going to another one!"

Kagami was by the door then, she saw the seller and remembered of the day before, when Konata kicked him, while he was as maniac as the other people there trying to sell something.

"Good afternoon good sir. Sorry by yesterday before anything... You know, my friend can be harsh sometimes..."

"Ah... That's okay now... So, I've got some tickets to Children of Hell Concert, with VIP access... Do you want to buy to go with your girlfriend again?"

Matsuri was passing close by that time, she was able to overhear the end of the talk. _VIP Access huh?_ She ran to the door and started to negotiate already.

"Hi! I'm Matsuri! I see that you have some concert tickets there. I want two!"

"Wow! That was fast... Here they are... 10k yens, please."

"What? Matsuri! What are you doing? Do you even have that money?!" - Inori was worried about her sister, with such reckless movement.

"Calm down Inori, I'm getting this for us *blinks one eye*."

"I see... Kagami, don't you want to go too?"

"No, no... I imagine Konata is too tired too. I don't think we are ready for another experience like this *laughs*."

"Okay then! Here is your money, Mister... Er..."

"El Moss."

"Okay, here is your money mister El Moss, hope it covers up something already, you have plenty there yet..."

"Ah, that's not much problems... I'm going to use one for myself, others were free..."

The three sisters were together in the door, the only one missing was Tsukasa, who was busy watching TV while texting Miyuki on the cellphone. Kagami wanted to ask one thing, she was a little hesitating but in the end she said.

"Mr. El Moss, how did you get that much VIP? And even more, how did you get concert tickets before they even announced start of selling?"

"Er... Ah... Er... I-I... I can't say that..."

"How do you prove me it's read then!"

"Check the back of the VIP invite, signed by King himself..."

"Do you know King?"

"Er... *blushes* Yes... We were close friends back in highschool... I was the band's first roadie... Not a worthy position, but was good enough... When I arrived Saitama I decided to live here, since then every time Children of Hell made a concert here I reveiced some invites from King himselft."

"I see..."

"Now it's up to you to believe if this is real or fake... I have to go now... See ya later in the concert girls!"

El Moss was going out, the girls were still confused, Kagami gave up and went upstairs again, back to her studies, and also to some texting with Konata. Matsuri and Inori sat down on the sofa, and started to talk a little.

"Matsuri... Why did you buy this for me?"

"For us... We may not be the biggest metal fans, but I promised you you'd met the man of your dreams. Who knows if you end up dating a nice sound manager or even that El Moss?!"

"That's just too unrealistic Matsuri... Forget about it..."

"But you're still going with me right?"

"Yes, sure! We'll go together as the good sisters we are!"

"Good! I'll wait anxiously for that day!"

The two girls hugged each other, they were really happy, yet so anxious about what was going to happen, the same thing happened to Kagami some days ago, she was confused about going to the same concert in Kyoto. The difference was that now it's their hometown, so things are really easier, or not.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** School – Lunchtime (Two days after Seoul's concert)**

Konata was with Tsukasa and Miyuki again, waiting for her beloved Kagami to arrive and then they all lunch. There was some noise in the hallway, Children of Hell was going to make a concert in Saitama in two days, it was a late announcement, but the tickets were selling like water in the desert.

The elder twin arrived the classroom somewhat tired, she looked like if she had to ran a little to arrive there. Konata looked worried at her girlfriend, but Kagami only smiled and sat on her "reserved chair".

"Geez... These people want to kill me..." - Kagami said while opening her bento.

"What happened Kagamin~?"

"Children of Hell is coming to Saitama, there are many boys there who want to attend that concert, and they thought that I had tickets! But I don't!"

"Heh? King is coming back? That's great! We can talk more again and have some fun together!"

"There was a guy who went home to sell me some tickets, he expected that me and you would go again to that concert *giggle*"

"So you didn't buy..."

"Yea, did you want to go Konata?"

"Not at all, I just thought that it would be fun to talk with the guys again... Specially you, who enjoyed so much the time spent with them."

"Actually Inori and Matsuri are going... I found funny... But anyway... It was Matsuri's idea..."

Tsukasa and Miyuki were too busy eating their lunches while talking about any mindless stuff to hear what Konata and Kagami were talking about. Even Tsukasa being sister of Matsuri she didn't know about the concert, as she was watching TV that time and it was never again mentioned in that house.

"So... Kagamin... Did you talk with your parents about... Er... Us?"

"No, I'm still too worried... Dad and mom are acting normal, so I think they don't know yet... However... Someday they will know that... It's just a matter of time Konata, and I think it's better we talk with them over they discovering by themselves."

"I'm seriously thinking about talking with dad and Yutaka today... Can you come home? So we can make it together!"

"Yea, I'll go!"

"Good! Also, can you pick your homework for tomorrow? I forgot to do mine and I'm too lazy for it *laughs*."

_So it wasn't only about out relationship... As expected from you Konata..._

Kagami was ready to scold her partner again, but instead she continued eating her meal, as if she didn't finish soon it would mean being hungry during the classes. Konata was already almost done with her chocolate cornet.

"Please Kagamin~..."

"Okay... Fine..."

"Seriously? That easy? This makes things no fun..."

Konata was looking to her side, Tsukasa and Miyuki were smiling to each other, like if nothing special was happening, the place looked like divided in two completely different worlds, Konata and Kagami were in one of these worlds, while Tsukasa and Miyuki were in the other.

"Aww Konata~... So you wanted me to be harder with you~?" - Kagami had just finished her meal when saying that.

Konata looked again to Kagami who was staring her, _oh my... I think it's the first time I noticed how pretty her light violet eyes are... _Kagami then stood up, picked her chair and put by Konata side, very close to the blue haired girl. When the purple haired stood up Miyuki and Tsukasa looked to see what happened, when they saw everything was normal, they continued their talk.

"Konata~... I'll be everything you want..." - Kagami whispered in Konata's ear, while caressing Konata's legs, the purple haired blushed when doing this, _but everything is for her joy..._

_What happened to that girl *laughs*? But... I have to admit... *small moan* I like that... _Konata left an inaudible sound out of her mouth, while blushing a little, and then after that the bell rang. Kagami got up and put the chair back to the place it supposed to be, then she said her good byes to everyone.

"See ya later girls... Hey Konata! I'm going to your place after school then, okay?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine."

"See ya then."

"Bye-bye!" - They said in unison, Konata winked to Kagami discretely, which made the purple haired blush a little.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Konata's House – After School**

"Hey dad! I'm home!"

"Konata... Welcome back my small lovely little daughter! And Kagami is here too... I see... Interesting..." - Soujiro was already hugging Konata while welcoming her, Kagami was only looking at it awkwardly.

"Good afternoon Soujiro-san."

"Enter enter girls... I just prepared some tea for me, you can have some too." - Soujiro was strangely happy, but that seemed not too weird for Konata.

"Er... Sorry, but there's no need for it dad."

"Ah, so you're just going to your bedroom like always... Well, I see... Go on..." - All his excitement turned to almost zero when his daughter refused the tea.

"No, actually we want to talk with you dad."

"... What?"

The two girls were with a serious look, they were still at Izumi's front house, Soujiro was looking surprised, this was a rare event, Konata wanted to talk with him. _And what about that "we", what do they want to talk with me?_

"Ah, okay... Enter then..."

The tension was very high, Soujiro was walking by the front of the two girls, his way of acting was completely different from when he opened the door, he was not anymore smiling or cheerful, he was serious and yet surprised, like if he knew what was going to be said. Konata and Kagami were discretely holding hands, when they arrived at the table, Konata's father sat by one side, while by the other side Konata and Kagami sat one by the side of the other.

"So, what do you want to talk with me girls? I'm open to any opinion or anything..."

His eyes were very serious, Konata stared him, Kagami was looking down. The blue haired girl wanted to start speaking, but Kagami interrupted her even before any word come out of her mouth.

"Soujiro-san... It has been some time that I and your daughter were... Hum..."

She was hesitating a lot and starting to blush, both were still holding hands under the table,Konata could feel her wife's hand shaking a lot, both were really nervous, what would him think about it? Soujiro could be perverted and such, but he always knew to be serious too.

"'I and your daughter were...' Continue please..."

"Sorry... I and your daughter were... Were..."

"Dad! I and Kagami are dating! We love each other, I'm happy to know that I found someone in my life, someone who can accept my faults, can help me in every situation I'm feeling bad, and is always smiling to me, no matter what, she's there to help me."

Konata spoke that all in one breath, the tension was even higher, Soujiro looked at the roof, looked at the table, looked at the two together, then he put his left hand on his chin and closed his eyes, like if he was thinking about something really important or complicated, or even both.

The two girls were almost having a heart-attack that single moment, the tension was so high that they couldn't even breath. In the end, Soujiro opened his eyes, and smiled towards his daughter, and made her a thumb up sign.

"Konata. I'm happy that you could find someone you can rely on. For more that it saddens me to know that you won't be mine forever, I see that you're happy this way. I don't really care if that person is a boy or a girl, what matters at most for me is your happiness my lovely daughter. I imagine how proud Kanata would be now... She's probably looking at us now and smiling... Being happy for you... Kagami, please take good care of Konata, she's my most valuable gift, she's what resulted of my love with my beloved Kanata... And that's really important for me."

Soujiro's words made the two girls shed some tears of joy, most of people would never expect something like this from a man like him. _I always imagined there was something between them, guess what? I was right *laughs*!_

"Dad... Thanks... For accepting my decision..."

"Soujiro-san... Thanks for accepting me as your daughter-in-law. I promise you I'll take very good care of Konata."

"That's all very beautiful girls... I'm very happy that I have a daughter courageous enough to assume that to me, most of people are very traditional and conservationist, so they don't really accept. I'm happy that you trusted me it. But more than that, I'm happy for you Konata... I guess every bird has to leave it's nest someday huh? By the way, Kagami, do your parents already know?"

"Not yet, we came at you first..."

"I see... Well, what about that tea now?"

"I think I'll accept..."

"Me too! I want mine like always dad *giggle*."

The good man left the table and went to pick tea, they were all very cheerful at that moment, Soujiro's acceptance was already a very big step in the two girls relationship. Konata and Kagami were looking at each other, smiling, they were still speaking 'we did it!', and some tears were dropping from their eyes, their relationship was about to be official, with the acknowledge of their parents.

"Ah... Kanata... How I wished you could see how our daughter is happy now... It's so good... She's dating someone... She found someone to love and to be loved back, that is such a huge proud my dear..."

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** King's Bedroom in Hong Kong's Hotel – Morning**

The vocalist was sat down with his laptop over a table, he was looking at some sites and reading a little about some feedback on his last concerts, Hong Kong was just last night and it was good, it was not an exceptional experience like in Kyoto and Seoul, but every show held a special meaning.

When playing on a band they didn't feel like 4 different people, there was no King, Keeper, Mr. Madman and Savage, there was only Children of Hell, and also the lighting and sound engineers, the roadies, everyone there was part of the great Children of Hell family.

_Oh man... I need to check one thing with El Moss... _King picked his cellphone and made an international call to his friend, money was not that much problem anyway, and it was not worth risking if he was online or not.

*Waiting Sound*

"Hi, El Moss here."

"Ah, good morning El Moss!"

"King? Good morning King-san!"

"How are you doing brother?"

"I'm doing great, what about you?"

"Very good too... Exhausted, but that's a part of rockstar life... So how did the tickets went through?"

"I managed to sell two, so, including me, it makes 7 left."

"Oh... Two... I see... Did you sell them for Kagami and Konata?"

"No... Sorry King, I went to their house, but they showed no interest in going again to the same concert..."

"I see..." - King's voice was somewhat disappointed by that time. He sighed and then continued to speak with his dear old friend.

"So, are you coming to see me at least"

"Yea, yea! I would not ever lose this opportunity! I'm not a huge fan of your music, but seeing you again would be cool."

"Man... You worked as our roadie, lived with me for some years, and still isn't a Metal fan... How disappointing..." - King was again with a disappointed voice, but this time he was being ironic to his friend.

"Okay! Whatever!"

"*laughs*Thanks El Moss... See you later in Japan!"

"See ya!"

And like that he ended the call, the world famous guitarist looked up at the light and sighed heavily, then looked back at his laptop. A text editor was open, he saved what he did and then closed it, then he looked deeply at the background picture, a Kyou Fujibayashi wallpaper. _Why aren't you real?_

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

** Hiiragi's House - Evening (One day before Children of Hell show)**

The Hiiragi family was reunited for their dinner, Matsuri and Inori were by one side of the table, Miki and Tadao were in the points and this night they had a special guest who was smitten between Kagami and Tsukasa, a guest called Konata. The two older sisters already had an idea of why Konata was there, but they stayed quiet and waiting anxiously to discover if they were right.

Everyone was appreciating the very tasty dinner. and some small talks happened here and there, until Matsuri finished her meal and then picked two piece of paper from her pocket.

"Dad, Mom! I and Inori are going to a concert!"

"What? When did you buy those tickets? And also what concert?" - Tadao was surprised and also worried about his daughters, they didn't know yet about Kagami going to Children of Hell show in Kyoto alone with Konata.

"Calm down dad... We got them from a guy from Animate, who came here wanting to sell the last ones for a special price... It's a normal concert... No worries! It'll be close from here." - Inori was trying to make things easier, she wasn't lying at all, just omitting the truth.

"Hum... I see... I see..." - He said that while putting his hand on his chin and nodding positively with his head.

"So, can we go?"

"Yea, fine. You two are overage already, right?" - He was now smiling, making it like an approbation demonstration to the close relationship of these two were getting.

The mood was up now, Matsuri and Inori looked at Kagami by the other side of the table and then smiled, they knew what their younger sister was about to do, and they wanted it to go right and she be successful. No matter what. It was a fight with many allies by their side, Konata and Kagami counted with Inori, Matsuri, Miyuki, Soujiro, the legendaries King, Keeper, Mr. Madman and Savage. and also many others.

The dinner ended with some small talks, Kagami asked to talk in private with Tadao and Miki by the end of the dinner, everyone left the table, but the four people, Kagami's parents, Kagami and Konata. The tension was even worse than with Soujiro, Tadao showed no emotions like Konata's father, however he appeared to be even colder and harsh, although Miki was waiting anxiously to hear what her daughter had to say.

"So, what is it?" - Tadao started with a cold direct question.

Kagami blushed and looked to Konata, they were in a situation close to Izumi's house, they were really nervous and holding hands secretly under the table.

"Dad... Mom... I'd like to tell you one thing..."

All the attention was in Kagami now, the tension was very high, she was almost breaking up into crying, but she stood there strong, no tears.

"I and Konata are dating for some time now..."

Tadao looked at her surprised, he didn't say anything, just stood up and left the table, Miki was still there, smiling, she looked at the elder twin, who was looking desperate due to her father reaction.

Kagami started to call for her father name, but he continued walking, until he exited the room and went upstairs, she was already crying. Miki stood up and hugged her, Konata was caressing her girlfriend hair meanwhile...

"Dad..."

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

**~~End of When The Thunder Strikes~~**

**PAN 1 - **Heya! Hope you enjoyed those three last chapters! I had much fun writing them!

**PAN 2 - **Sorry for being late with the releases, I was having a hard time with it... Sometimes I was busy, others I was just too tired...

**PAN 3 - **MANY Music references there! (The title itself is one)

**PAN 4 - **That was it folks! Hope you're enjoying! I'll make a small break now... I'm having many things to study at school and such... Also I'll get new ideas for the upcoming chapters so I'll come as soon as possible (probably I'll take a break of 1 to 2 months) with amazing new chapters! Sorry for this... Hope you understand ;).


End file.
